Ghost Adventures
by XXTigerXEyesXX26
Summary: So the Ghost Adventures Crew is off in Scotland for an episode, and Nick's younger sister is going with them. She has a bit of a history with Zak that Nick has no idea about. What if he found out? Will they stay together? And what else do they find out?
1. Edinbugh, Scotland

**Chapter 1: Edinburgh, Scotland**

**A/N: At the time of this episode, Zak was 31, Aaron was 32, and Nick was 28… Kayleigh is about 5 years younger than Nick so that would make her 23. Just throwing the ages out there so you know.**

* * *

><p>Kayleigh sighed dramatically as she listened to Zak interview the 7th person in the last hour. They were walking through the graveyard of Edinburgh, waiting for sundown before they could get locked down in the underground vaults.<p>

"Hey, Kayleigh. Pay attention." The voice of Kayleigh's older brother whispered harshly in her direction. Kayleigh rolled her eyes at him as she muttered, "Focus on filming, Nick."

"Yeah Nick, focus on filming." Aaron jumped in wearing a smirk.

"Hey! Nick and Aaron. How 'bout you both focus on filming." Zak interrupted annoyed at his two camera men.

"Sorry…" Kayleigh heard both guys mumble, as Nick sent Kayleigh a look. She held up her hands defensively as she started to wander off by herself, bored to death. She started checking out the old headstones, and looking at the different designs carved in the stone walls surrounding the graveyard. Kayleigh was so engrossed in the headstones she hadn't realized that the guys had ended their interview until someone came up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder. Jumping around with a yelp she faced off with a grinning Zak.

"Scared?" He asked her. She felt her face heat up as she shook her head putting on a brave face in front of him, "Yeah, whatever you say, Kales." Zak replied as he slid an arm around her using the nickname her brother Nick uses. Zak, Nick and Aaron had been friends for a long time before they even started the documentary that got the whole 'ghost adventures' show rolling. They all met each other in college, while Nick was still living at home. So that's how Kayleigh met Zak. Which was technically her first college crush. At first he didn't even pay attention to Kayleigh. At least until Kayleigh was old enough to go to her older brother's college parties. That's when she'd finally gotten the attention from her brother's friend that she wanted. It all started at a party…

_ "Where's your brother, and Aaron?" Zak mouthed at her as he made his way through the crowd towards her. She shrugged not really caring as she continued to dance to the fast paced song blaring throughout the house. _

"_I didn't know you went to college, Kayleigh." She heard his voice at her ear making her heart speed up slightly._

_ "Ye-yeah… sort of." She replied as she gulped down some of the beer in her red solo cup. She'd stopped dancing to talk to him now. The frat house was packed with people from wall to wall, causing the Zak and her to be in such close proximity to each other._

_ "Sort of?" Zak asked as he drank from his own cup._

_ "It's dual enrollment." She responded from behind her cup as she drank down more liquid courage. She knew that if she wanted her shot with him. It was tonight or never. _

"_Dual enrollment? You're a senior this year?" Zak asked her. She nodded, it was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. On top of it she was too drunk to care. _

"_So, how do you like college?" Zak asked her. She shrugged nonchalantly as if it wasn't a huge deal. Her heart was pounding inside her chest from nerves, and other emotions. She brought her cup to her mouth to finish off her third drink of the night when she took to notice Zak staring at her._

"_What?" She asked wearing a smirk from behind her red plastic cup. _

"_Nothing." Zak shrugged not taking his eyes off her. He was drunk. She knew he was but, so was she. And, right now she was only focused on one thing. She watched Zak bring his own cup up to his mouth, and she pounced taking the opportunity that was presented to her. Stepping in towards him she slid her hand to the back of his head and leaned in closing the gap between their mouths. She vaguely heard a cup dropping and the sound of liquid hitting the hardwood floor, and then she felt his arms go around her. Pulling her in closer to him, tighter against him. Pulling back the pair was breathing harder than usual. She noticed his face was flushed, but it could have been the alcohol in his system._

_She wasn't sure how he was going to react, but he'd slid his arms around her pulling her in closer so that had to be a good sign… right? Suddenly she felt him pull her face back to his as the kiss got even more heated. She groaned against his mouth slightly as she felt him moving her backwards through the crowd. They broke the kiss when they emerged from the crowd and Zak gently led her upstairs. Once they turned down the hall they were back on each other. He pushed her against the wall pinning her there with his body. _

"_Zak…" She muttered softly against his mouth. In response she felt his hands slide down her sides as he lifted her off the ground._

He was her first, she never knew if he figured that out, or not. I mean she figured he did, but it wasn't like she was a total amateur about it. She did have **some** experience, but not nearly as much as he had, obviously. "You okay?" Zak asked her pulling her from the memories. She nodded wearing a smile as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Where are thing one and thing two?" She asked confused looking around the graveyard.

"Oh, they went to grab the equipment for tonight's lockdown." Zak answered with a shrug. Kayleigh nodded as she moved away from Zak to go through the gate exiting the graveyard. Kayleigh had been in Edinburgh with the _Ghost Adventures Crew_ for the past week now. They landed on Sunday night, and it was now Friday and they were headed back home in the morning. Of course to celebrate landing in one piece the guys and her had gone out drinking. One thing leading to another and her Zak had a repeat of the college party night. Her brother never knowing a thing about either times, but that went unspoken between the pair. Kayleigh was about to walk through the gate when she paused at the threshold, quickly turning around she faced off with Zak leaning in she kissed him. For the first time, they were both completely sober. The kiss was sweet at first, but it quickly became heated. Bringing back the memories of Friday night.

_ She and Zak were walking back to the hotel after being left by Nick and Aaron to turn in for the night –who of course had to take the only map they had._ _She was feeling the high of her buzz, while Zak was stumbling over his own feet. She giggled at him as she watched him stumble over nothing in particular. "Whaat?" He asked slurring his words slightly. She laughed as he came closer to her. She leaned against one of the Shoppes lining the main street. "Kayleigh…" Zak said with a rather hot smirk on his face._

_ "Zak…" She mimicked as she watched him stumble his way over towards her. He'd consumed far more alcohol than Kayleigh had, but then again she was a lightweight in comparison to him. _

_ "You know what I was just thinking of…?" He asked as his arms stretched out leaning his weight against the wall behind her. She was pinned between his arms against the wall._

_ He didn't have to tell her because she was thinking the same exact thing. That fateful night at the college party. She watched him lean in slowly as his lips pressed against hers. Her hands were in his hair pulling his head in closer to hers in and instant. His hands moved to her hips as he pulled her against his body almost roughly. She groaned against him as she felt her knees weaken, along with whatever sober part of her that was left. Zak and she seemed to always have a flirty pull to them. They'd flirt and let the tension build, then it would explode leading them to sex. Not that Kayleigh was complaining, she didn't mind having sex with Zak, I mean, c'mon. Who would?_

_ "Zak…" She said softly. "I- I want you." She finished softly. She saw him smirk in the moonlight as his hand slid into hers, "Well, what're you waiting for Kay? Let's go." With that he pulled her in the direction of the hotel. She was mesmerized by him so much so that she didn't even point out that they had no idea where they were going._

Once she pulled away she took in his face and saw that he was enjoying this moment just as much as she was. "What was that for?" He asked her suddenly. She shrugged now looking away from him, "I- I'm not sure just yet." With that she walked off leaving a very confused Zak standing there.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Well, ladies and gentlemen. We are now locked down in the Edinburgh underground vaults, and for those of you who don't know who this lovely young lady is." Zak began as he grabbed Kayleigh by her shoulders and turned her to face the camera, "Nick's younger sister. She is pretty much a guest star on the show for tonight." Zak finished as he let her go. Nick looked to Aaron's camera quickly as he said, "Yeah she's only here for the free trip to Scotland."<p>

"Hey!" Kayleigh shouted as she smacked his arm. Hard. "That's so not true! I'm here to see what you guys actually do." She pointed out angrily crossing her arms.

"Alright, guys. Let's quickly set up base… riiight, here." Zak said as he stepped in the first room off to his right. Kayleigh smirked as she shook her head watching Aaron and her brother do every command Zak gave to them.


	2. Underground Vaults

**Chapter 2: Underground Vaults**

* * *

><p>"Alright. I'm lost." Kayleigh said as she followed her older brother down the dirt floored hallway deeper into the underground vaults.<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. It would be a whole lot easier of you'd just come to the walk through with us, Kay. Why didn't you?" Nick asked her as he turned to face her. Aaron continued walking. Not wanting to get involved in some sibling rivalry thing going on between the two.

"The walk through was when…?" She asked softly tapping her chin as she put on a contemplating face.

"The day after we landed here." Nick growled back.

Kayleigh made on 'o' with her mouth as she nodded remembering that next day.

_She'd woken up early that morning to find herself still in Zak's arms, still in his bed. She was stripped of clothing except for his button up shirt, and even then it had been unbuttoned all the way down. A vibration caught her attention as she looked down to see her brother's number flashing across the screen. Quickly ignoring the call she turned her attention to the dark haired man also naked in bed next to her. She smirked shaking her head slowly._

_"Zak, how do we keep getting ourselves in these situations?" She asked herself as she leaned down leaving him with a kiss. As she quickly scurried off to her room she shared with Nick. She knew she'd have to come up with some sort of lie as to where she'd been all night long. "Where were you?" She heard as she let the door click shut behind her._

_"I met someone last night." Kayleigh replied to him with a shrug._

_"Oh?" Nick asked as she watched him stand up from kneeling by his suitcase, undoubtedly putting his clothes back in the case. She saw a glimpse of his disapproving expression, but she ignored it. Kayleigh nodded as she quickly made her way over to her bags. She knew that Nick wasn't stupid. She looked like she just woke up from rolling around in someone's bed. Luckily for her he didn't know who. She didn't even want to think of what He'd do if he ever found out it was Zak. "Well, who was it?" _

_Kayleigh stopped on her way to the bathroom, "What?"_

_"Who was the guy?" He asked her. "Did you even bother to catch his name?"_

_"Jack." She made up, and then continued on her way towards the bathroom. "Well, we have to head out to go to the walk through in the vaults today. I'd recommend that you come so you don't get lost."_

_Kayleigh turned to face him, "I'll be with you guys. I highly doubt that you're gonna let me wander off alone. So if you're going I'll be fine." Nick shrugged as he stood up. _

_"Well, we'll be back. The walk through is in like a fifteen minutes. So we'll see you afterwards?" Kayleigh nodded feeling the awkward tension between her and her brother. Suddenly Nick turned and walked out._

They were walking off towards the "cobbler's room." Because all of them had heard a sawing, and dragging noise for a continuous five minutes. As soon as they hit the cobbler's room Zak took charge as he slid Nick's camera out of his hands and handed Nick a digital recorder. "This is Nick, Zak, Aaron, and Kayleigh. In the 'cobbler's room'." Nick was holding the recorder like a microphone as he stood on the cobbler's side of the room.

"Mr. Cobbler, I'm on your side of the room now, and I wanna talk to you. Are you still working down here?" Then there was a long silent pause. Kayleigh glanced from Aaron to Zak. Zak gave her a small reassuring smile, and then Nick began talking again. "Are you working with any leather, or tools?"

After a long silence Zak said, "Alright now play it back, and see if we caught anything Nick." Zak then handed the camera off to Kayleigh.

"Wha-? Hey, I don't-."

"Nope. This trip so isn't free, you have to do your part too missy." She stuck her tongue out a Zak as she shifted the weight of the camera turning to get a shot of both the guys as they fumbled with the recorder. Upon playback they were all surprised to hear a slight popping noise, and then an inaudible noise.

"What the hell was that?" Kayleigh asked as she took a step closer to them.

"That sounded like a woman." Nick answered as he glanced between Zak and Kayleigh.

"Yeah." Aaron nodded from behind Kayleigh. Kayleigh kept her eyes on Zak as she watched him focus on nothing in particular as he brought the recorder to his ear, playing it back again. "It is." He said then turning to Nick as he hit a few buttons on the recorder. "Let's go to the darker side." With that Kayleigh moved so that she was on the same side as Zak and Nick, standing so that her back was towards the corner of the room and she was shooting the two guys. Aaron remained on the cobbler's side shooting from that angle. She felt herself shiver feeling something very cold blow by her. She played it off as though it were the wind.

"If I was a pregnant woman, would you hate me?" Nick asked. There was a single loud clear knock on the wall. Nick gasped as Zak said, "I heard that." Both quickly agreed that it was a knock.

"Did you just answer us? Can you make another knock for us?" Zak asked.

"Can you knock yes? Once for yes, and twice for no. Do you hate pregnant women?" Nick's voice echoed off the walls slightly. Kayleigh felt yet another shiver as she moved herself further back against the cool walls of the room. There was suddenly a loud knock right by her head. She squeaked as she raced out from the corner, launching herself between her brother and Zak. Almost dropping the camera in the process.

"Whoa, whoa. You okay?" Zak asked as she felt Nick come in closer to her looking around. Aaron stepped in closer to them as well, as if they were forming a subconscious circle around her. Kayleigh was visibly shaken. She handed the camera to Nick as she caught her breath.

"The- the knock wa- was right by my head. That- that's all." She explained. The guys all gave her some space, but no one left the room yet.

Suddenly there was a slight growling noise right between Kayleigh and Zak. She gripped Zak's arm as she moved away from the noise and slid herself closer to his side. She heard him gasp in surprise, "Did you hear that?" He asked her. She nodded quickly, her grip on him only tightening. Everyone glanced around the room, not sure what to do. There was suddenly another knock, louder this time right behind Kayleigh. "Oh, my god!" She yelled as she took off out of the room. Nick followed her and she heard the guys chuckling slightly. "No, I am not going back in there." She muttered to Nick when he followed her out in the hallway. She was leaning against the wall just outside the door way.

"Scared?" Nick asked her with a smirk.

Kayleigh nodded quickly, "Uh-huh. I'm not ashamed to admit it. That was fucking weird. I'm so done." Nick and Zak laughed at her reaction, but Kayleigh was too shaken to care.

"Fine, fine, we'll head to a different room. I'd say we've got enough evidence from her for the night." Zak agreed easily as Aaron and Nick moved out of the room. Zak stood in front of Kayleigh wearing an amused expression. "You okay?" He asked her softly. She nodded as her eyes darted around the room behind him. She began following them deeper into the vaults when she felt something grab at her ankle and yank her back. She landed on her stomach with a thud as she was yanked back into the room. She screamed and dug her nails into the dirt floors trying to fight against whatever was pulling her.

"Kayleigh!" She heard one of the guys shout. She was pulled around a corner and saw an angry looking woman covered from head to foot in black. The woman leered down at her as a growling noise reverberated throughout the room. Kayleigh screamed as she saw the guys came running in. Suddenly everything was quiet, and calm.

"What the hell just happened?" Zak asked as Nick raced over to her side. He put the camera down on the ground and hugged his sister tightly. Zak was on her other side while Aaron filmed from the doorway. Kayleigh was shaking at this point.

"Kales?" Nick asked her as he held her tighter. Suddenly she felt really dizzy, and her temperature spiked. She pushed at Nick trying to get him off of her. She slowly stood up and rushed out of the room, there was nothing but darkness around her and she didn't know where she was. Her stomach clenched and suddenly she vomited.

She groaned as she shuffled back in the guy's direction wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Ugh, I'm done guys. I am just done. I wanna leave." Kayleigh was tired and wanted out from being underground.

Nick and Aaron looked towards Zak, "What d'you wanna do, Zak? You wanna pack up and leave, or…?"

Zak looked to Kayleigh, his eyes scanned over her as she leaned against the wall tiredly. "I can just leave by myself, and head back to the hotel, guys." She sighed out tiredly.

"No-." Both Nick and Zak started as Aaron shook his head.

"I don't want you to be out there by yourself after what just happened." Nick said quickly. As he handed his camera to Zak. "I'll take her to the Hotel, you and Aaron stay here." Nick said to him. Kayleigh was so shaken that the most important fact didn't even register with her, but it registered with her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, drop a review and you'll get the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Edinburgh House Hotel

**Chapter 3: Edinburgh House Hotel**

* * *

><p>"Kales?" She felt herself being gently shaken. Groaning she looked up to find Zak and Aaron staring down at her. "Sweetie, you okay?" He asked.<p>

Kayleigh sat up slowly as she looked around the hotel room, "Whe- where's Nick?" She asked.

"We don't know." Aaron said as he stood up from the bed, "He was gone by the time we got back." Zak looked back to Kayleigh wearing a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, Aaron, would you go call Nick, please?" Aaron glanced between the two people sitting on the bed as he shrugged sliding out his cellphone; he started dialing Nick's number.

"A- Aaron, could you just take it out in the hall?" Zak asked as he glanced between Kayleigh and Aaron. Aaron gave Zak a funny expression then his eyes moved over to Kayleigh- who shrugged in response. Finally Aaron left the room. The door closed loudly in contrast to the awkward silence that permeated the hotel room.

"What's up Zak?" Kayleigh asked him as she leaned her back against the headboard tiredly.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her. She watched him bite his lip nervously and her curiosity sparked.

"Zak, what's up with you? Why are you acting so strange?" As she finished her sentence she stood up from the bed, turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"Kales…" Zak started as he stood as well, running a hand through his hair stressfully. "You know what ghost attacked you, right?"

Kayleigh raised an eyebrow at him, "Really. You're more worried about _what_ ghost attacked me, rather than the fact that _a_ ghost attacked me." She looked at Zak then continued, "I mean c'mon, I know you've done this thousands of times before, but I haven't. That freaked me the fuck out, Zak. I'm still scared." Kayleigh said the last part very softly, not looking at him. She heard a sigh and then felt an arm go around her.

"It's okay to be scared, Kay." She looked up at him, not sure what to at this point. So she leaned up and pressed her mouth to his, her hands sliding into his spikey hair. He was responding like any red-blooded male would, but then all of a sudden he stopped and gently pushed Kayleigh away.

"Wha-?" She began as she looked up at him confused.

"Look, I don't know where you're brother went, but I can tell you he figured out exactly what I did, and he's pissed at you." Zak said changing the subject quickly.

"Wha-? Pissed? At me? Why?" She asked feeling thoroughly confused now.

Zak huffed annoyed with a clueless Kayleigh. "Because the ghost that attacked you only goes after pregnant women like that." He snapped.

Kayleigh blinked at him, her eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" She asked him. Zak nodded slowly his eyes reflecting the same worry that was showing out through hers. She glanced away and down to the floor, "Look, we can't just assume things because of a ghost, okay?" She said.

Zak looked at her, "Kales, I've been doing this a lot longer than you. Ghost usually don't just switch up their game plan. This could be a very real possibility."

Kayleigh scoffed as she turned away from him shaking her head. "No, no. It doesn't make any sense." Kayleigh tried shrugging off this information as if it were nothing. "Well, it's too early for a definite answer from a more _reliable_ source anyway." She finished as she faced Zak again.

"Too early? How long do you have to wait?" He asked. He was worried, Kayleigh saw right through the façade. He wanted her to tell him that he had nothing to worry about, that it was another person's problem, but it wasn't.

"Another week." She told him as she turned away and began throwing whatever clothes she hadn't packed up inside her suitcase.

"Kales… Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." She answered shortly not even looking up at him.

"No, you can't just-. We're leaving tomorrow morning anyway." Zak said as the door opened and Aaron walked in as he closed his cell phone.

"Nick is-." He began but stopped once he saw Kayleigh on her knees by her suitcase, and Zak standing on the other side looking down at her. "What?" Zak snapped at him.

"Uhhh… Nick is on his way here." Aaron said. "He's pretty pissed." Aaron finished. That elicited a groan from Kayleigh as she slumped over her suitcase.

"Aaron, could you give us a second." Zak said as he glanced worriedly towards Kayleigh.

Aaron nodded as he walked out slowly. Hearing the door click shut caused Kayleigh to wince. The silence in the room was almost unbearable "Look, Kay.." Zak began as he got down to her eye level and forcing her to look at him. "I'm not going to leave you to deal with this all alone." He told her. She nodded slowly feeling the back of her nose burn, and her eyes water. She was scared, she wasn't even sure if it was real. They were going off a freaking ghost attack, but the very thought scared her. _What the hell would she tell her brother? "Heh heh, sorry Nick, but your best friend and I slept together a couple of times when we were both drunk." Yeah, like that conversation would play out real well._

"What do we do about Nick?" She asked him as her eyes locked on his again. She saw Zak's expression change as if that thought hadn't even occurred to him.

"I- I don't know." He said softly. Suddenly the door opened again and a look of annoyance passed over Zak's features as he stood up, "Aaron, I told you-. Oh." Zak cut himself off as Nick stormed into the room. He tossed a plastic bag down on the bed and stared down at his sister.

"Take it." Was all he said to her. His expression however said a whole lot more. Kayleigh glanced to Zak worried, she opened her mouth to say something but Nick cut her off, "Kayleigh Lynn. I said 'take it'."

"Take what?" She snapped as she jumped to her feet, her brother's anger now bringing out her own.

"What the hell do you think it is?" He snapped as took a few steps forwards. "It's a pregnancy test, Kayleigh. You wanna know why? Because-!" Nick's voice had grown in volume, and by this point Kayleigh had had enough from him.

"You went out and bought a test over some fucking ghost attack? Are you serious? You are all absolutely ridiculous." She snapped as she went back to her suitcase.

"Kayleigh, no-. You can't leave." Zak interrupted as she threw her clothes into the suitcase not bothering to fold them.

"Yes, I can! I can leave whenever I want, and that means I can leave tonight." She told him as she slammed her luggage closed. She picked up the suitcase and dragged it over to the door as she went to grab her other one.

"Look, Kales-." Zak tried again as he griped her arm trying to prevent her from picking up the other one.

"No, Zak. Leave it. If she wants to leave then fine. Let her go! She shouldn't have even come in the first place." Nick mumbled the last part but Kayleigh could still hear it. She felt her eyes water and her nose sting. A lump formed in her throat as she yanked her arm away from Zak and started towards the door dragging both suitcases behind her. She shoved by Aaron not caring about anything other than her own emotions at the moment. Zak looked at a confused Aaron, and then turned to face Nick. He was sitting on the bed next to the plastic bag wearing an angry expression.

"That was harsh Nick." Zak said before quickly leaving the room and following Kayleigh down the hall. He got to the elevator in time to see the door closing. _I can't let her leave, not like this._ He thought aggravated at Nick's reaction. _And he doesn't even know that it was you who got her pregnant yet. _His mind added as he raced down the stairs.

Zak's body felt shaky as he thought about having to tell Nick, one of his best friends that he'd slept with his sister, more than once. _Fuck._ Was all that passed through his mind as he jumped down the last four stairs and shoved the door to the lobby open. He looked to the elevator to see the doors just starting to open, he gently but sternly shoved Kayleigh back in the elevator as he hit the 'close door' button.

"Zak, what the hell are you doing?" She snapped at him.

"Just wait until tomorrow morning. You can leave with us."

"What don't you get? I'm leaving now so I don't have to deal with my idiotic, overbearingly protective older brother." She explained to him as she felt the elevator head back up.

"No, listen. Kayleigh. I'd feel more comfortable if you just waited, okay? I don't want you out there by yourself." Zak explained as he looked at her waiting for any sign on her face.

"Fine." She said after a pause. Zak visibly relaxed, "But, I'm not rooming with my brother." She said adamantly. Zak sighed as the elevator doors opened to let them out. He picked up one of her bags and they walked out together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Be sure to review let me know what you think of the sotry so far. Thanks again guys!<strong>


	4. Las Vegas, Nevada

**Chapter 4: Las Vegas, Nevada**

* * *

><p>Kayleigh sighed as she waited on her bed for the 2 minutes to pass. She'd just purchased a test from the nearest Walgreens; the one her brother had gotten in Scotland was not an 'early' result test. She ran her hand through her hair feeling too stressed to even go back into the bathroom and look at the result. She didn't want to, but as soon as the alarm went off she slowly stood and shuffled towards the bathroom.<p>

She sighed turning off the alarm, and then faced the test lying on the counter. With a deep breath she stepped up and looked down at the it. What she saw made her stomach drop and her heart beat faster,_ I have to call him._ She thought shaking her head. Her hands trembled as she grabbed her phone off of her nightstand table. She scrolled through her contacts until she found his name at the bottom of the list. Pressing the call button she held the phone to her ear and waited. One ring went by, then another. Kayleigh huffed. She didn't want to leave the news in a message so she hung up quickly. Then moved on getting ready to head to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>6:15 am <strong>

There was a vibrating sound right next to her ear, Kayleigh woke up sitting up quickly she grabbed her phone and answered it with a groggy, "Hello"

"Kayleigh?" She heard Zak's voice on the other end. Her mind went in to overdrive instantly.

"Zak…" Was all she said.

"You- uh- you called me? I- I would've answered but we had a lockdown tonight, so…" He said she heard the tone of his voice and knew he was on edge waiting for an answer.

"Oh, uhm. Yeah, would- would you mind coming over?" As she asked that she got up from her bed and walked into the bathroom seeing the test still sitting on the bathroom counter.

"You want me to come over now?" He sounded worried. Kayleigh heard his tone and he knew the answer, she just had to shake him out of his denial.

"Yes, Zak. Please." She said. "Can you make it over here now?" There was a slight pause when Zak said nothing, she heard a stressful sigh until, "Uhm, yeah our lockdown was actually in L.A tonight so, I'll be over soon, okay?"

Kayleigh nodded as she said okay. Fifty minutes later she heard a knocking on her door. She'd jumped up from her chair in the living room and made her way through the doorway to the room where the front door is upon opening it she saw Zak standing there looking tired.

"Hey…" He greeted as Kayleigh opened the door wider for him to step in. Kayleigh followed him into the living room and sat on the couch with him.

"So…" She began as an awkward tension erupted. They hadn't spoken since they got back from Scotland almost a week ago. Zak just looked at her waiting for her to continue, "I um-. I took the test…" She trailed off not looking at him.

"And…?" Zak asked softly after a pause. Kayleigh felt herself react suddenly. Her eyes glistened over as her throat seemed to close, letting out a sniffle she felt Zak's hand go over hers and she simply laid her head against him. Thankful that he was there with her.

"It's okay." She heard Zak mutter into her hair.

Kayleigh shook her head saying, "No, no Zak. It's not. Nick is never going to talk to wither of us again. And- and I-." She cut herself off as her voice broke. Zak's arms tightened around her as he held her closer. "Nothings ever gonna be the same again…" Kayleigh said as she buried her face against him.

_You're right about that._ Zak thought quickly as his hand rubbed up and down her back in an effort to sooth her. His mind was working slowly, too slow for him to come up with anything helpful to say. He didn't want to leave Kayleigh, he couldn't, but in order to help he had to get some sleep in. "C'mon Kayleigh." He told her as he practically carried her up to her room. Laying her on the bed he laid next to her making sure she was comfortable. Sliding an arm around her he pulled her against him, and drifted off to some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh as Zak woke up wrapped up together. Zak's cell phone was going off on the night table next to him. He groaned as he grabbed for it and answered it with a groggy, "What?" Kayleigh smirked at the greeting. "Oh, hey. What's up dude?"<p>

Suddenly she saw Zak sit up quickly as he ran a hand through his hair stressfully. "You are? Is- isn't it kinda early?"

Kayleigh sat up sliding her hand down Zak's back comfortingly, "Oh… well, I mean I guess."

"Y-yeah. Alright then I'll talk to you later I guess." Zak stuttered out as he hung up the phone in a daze. Slowly, he turned to face Kayleigh wearing a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" Kayleigh asked a worried look coming over her own features.

"You- your uh- brother is on his way over. Now." Zak said his voice void of emotion.

"What?" Kayleigh yelped as she jumped up her stress level instantly going up. "Oh, my god." She said as she raced over to her closet pulling out a shirt and tossing it onto the unmade bed-which Zak was still in. Then she raced towards her dresser pulling out jeans as she slid her tank top off. Zak didn't really have any time to react to that because as quickly as she pulled her shirt off she put on the next one. He watched silently as she quickly shimmied out of her sweatpants and pulled on the jeans she looked at Zak as she was buttoning herself and said, "Well? Get dressed. You've gotta go. Nick cannot find you here he will flip out on me."

Zak got up from the bed slowly as he watched her run around her room some more. He snagged his black shirt from the night before and slid it on. "Kayleigh. Wait, wait, wait." As he said this he grabbed her arms sternly, preventing her from moving, "Don't you think we should get this over with? Why not tell him now?" She just stared at him.

"Are you crazy?" As she said this she pulled away looking at Zak as though he had two heads, "No, that is not a good idea. He's already pissed at the possibility that I could be pregnant, forget about actually telling him I **am**, AND the fact that you're the father."

"Kayleigh, he's gonna be pissed either way, and we can't exactly keep this a secret. You know he's gonna ask about the dad, and I'm certainly not going to let you go through with this on your own. I want to be a part of my child's life."

Kayleigh blinked up at him in shock, as she released a breath of frustration, and relief. She nodded slowly as Zak slid his arms around her pulling her in for a hug, She slid her head into the crook of his shoulder as she took a steadying breath. Her stomach was tight with nerves and she felt light-headed at just the idea of having to confront her brother. _What would this do to their show? _She thought briefly. Her stress only heightening.

"We can do this." Zak said into her hair as she slid her arms around him. They heard the sound of a car door slam outside and Kayleigh jumped her arms tightening on Zak.

"I can't do this." Kayleigh whimpered more to herself, but Zak heard it.

"I'll be with you the entire time, sweetie." He said softly as he followed her downstairs. Kayleigh reached the bottom of the stairs as a knock sounded from the door. She glanced behind her to see Zak waiting at the foot of the stairs with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kayleigh paused shortly before the door not wanting to open it and unleash the beast just yet. She glanced back to Zak again her expression must've shown how nervous she was because Zak walked up to her and slid an arm around her comfortingly. He left a kiss on her temple before leaving her side and opening the door.

"Hey Kales, why is Zak's car her-. Oh, hi Zak, what're you doing here?" Nick asked as he stepped in. His eyes landed on his sister standing a few feet from the door. Nick eyed her up and down taking in the nervous expression she was wearing, "Uhh… what's up guys?" He asked as he sent an uneasy glance in Zak's direction.

"Nick, we- we-…" Kayleigh trailed off as she glanced away from him and crossed her arms over herself.

"We need to talk." Zak clarified for her. Nick raised his eyebrows at Zak questioningly.

"What do you know that I don't?" Nick asked.

"Nick… I- I think we should all just sit down and-." Kayleigh began as she came up behind Zak closer to the guys. Nick however, cut her off.

"No. I wanna know what's going on." He looked to Kayleigh, "What's going on Kayleigh? Just tell me? Why is he here?" Kayleigh gulped, Nick knew exactly why Zak was here. He just didn't want to face it. Nick and Kayleigh barely spoke on the way home from Scotland, and it was noticeable how she and Zak's relationship had changed drastically.

"I- uhm. Nick, I took a test." She said slowly looking down to the floor embarrassed and scared.

"Yeah, but… that doesn't explain why Zak's here." Nick pointed out as he gestured to Zak as if Kayleigh didn't know he was right in front of her. Nick was in denial about it. It was all laid out in front of him, but he was ignoring it all, hoping for the best.

"Yeah. Uhm." Kayleigh started softly as she prepared herself to explain things. "I called Zak to tell him the results-."

"Before me? That makes no sense Kayleigh. Not unless-," Nick cut himself off. Zak and Kayleigh saw his expression change as he finally put it all together. His head started shaking back and forth slowly as he took a step back. "No."

"Nick, I- I'm so sor-." Kayleigh started but her voice broke off mid-sentence.

Nick looked back and forth between Zak and Kayleigh, finally his eyes focused on Zak, "Dude, that's my little sister…" Nick's voice had an edge to it.

"I know, I know bro. But, if you'd just listen for a second-." Zak had been gently shoving Kayleigh further back from him. He'd seen the look in Nick's eyes, he knew what that look meant by now. Luckily he'd gotten Kayleigh a safe enough distance away when Nick threw a punch. "You were supposed to be my friend, Jackass!" Zak didn't throw any punches back he just continued to doge them, only pissing Nick off further. "You got my sister fucking pregnant?" Nick yelled as he shoved Zak into the opposite wall hard. He turned to face Kayleigh breathing heavily.

"Nick, I'm-."

"Don't Kayleigh. Just don't. There's no going back from this. You slept with my best friend. The man I have to work with every day. You just killed a friendship, a long one at that, so congratulations!" Nick started to turn and leave, but Kayleigh cut him off.

"No, Nick, please you don't understand-."

"Spare me the details Kayleigh. I don't fucking care. I'm done with the both of you." Kayleigh felt the sting as his words washed over her, Her eyes watered and her nose burned. She couldn't breathe past the lump in her throat. She heard Nick get in his car and drive off. Kayleigh was emotionally shattered at this point, She'd always been close with her brother, this killed her. Her knees were about to give out, but luckily Zak found that to be the moment to wrap his arms around her. He was practically supporting all of her weight as he brought her back up to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, here's chapter 4. Be sure to drop a review and let me know what you think of the chapter, thanks again for taking the time to read guys. <strong>


	5. GAC Headquarter Las Vegas Nevada

**Chapter 5: GAC Headquarters in Las Vegas, Nevada**

* * *

><p>Kayleigh opened her eyes slowly to notice how dark it was outside. <em>Ugh, it was all just a dream.<em> She thought as relief washed over her. Then she heard a heavy breath from behind her rolling over she was faced with a sleeping Zak. _Oh, god._ She thought as her mind thought back to Nick, and how he angrily walked out saying he wanted nothing to do with either of them. She felt her heart break at the thought of her big brother just shutting her out. _It was a mistake. This was a mistake…_ She thought as she glanced back to Zak. She looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand table on his other side and saw it read, 3:43 am. She sighed as she lay back down on the bed feeling abnormally restless. Rolling over she faced Zak, she slid her arm around him pulling herself in closer just wanting to be with someone. She felt alone. Her brother had pretty much told her he was done and wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Her mind was still spinning.

She heard Zak groan as he tossed an arm around her in response pulling her against him. Kayleigh made a muffled sound against his chest, as Zak stirred. "You awake?" Kayleigh asked as she managed to push herself up on her arms and look down at him. He blinked up at her with a small nod.

"You feelin' any better, Kales?" Zak asked her as he pulled her back to him. She made herself comfortable against him not answering his asinine question. "I'll take that as a _no_ then." He answered his own question as he rested his head back against the pillow. Kayleigh sighed as sat up not able to lay there in the dark. She leaned over Zak and flicked on her lamp that was on the nightstand.

"Wha-?" Zak began.

"I can't go to sleep now. I've slept through most of the day, and night." She replied as she tried standing from the bed only to be pulled back down by Zak. "We are going to have to make an appointment for you, you know?" He asked. That caused Kayleigh to laugh.

"I know Zak, I know." She told him as shook her head at him. "I know what to do... for some of this stuff any way." She finished as she leaned in to brush her mouth over his as she pulled away quickly. "I don't think I have to be checked up for a while, but I was gonna go to take a _real_ test there." She finished with a slight smirk.

"A real test?" He asked sounding confused.

"Uhh, well yeah. I mean I took a pregnancy test, but I wanna go get the doctors opinion first, you know?"

"W- well, do you want me to go with you?" He asked her. His tone of voice seemed as though he were nervous, but she looked at his face and saw the sincerity there.

"If you want to Zak." She said simply as she scurried off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh picked up her phone that had been going off every five seconds. Sighing she brought it to her ear, "Hello?" She asked her tone annoyed.<p>

"Kayleigh. Don't hang up." It was Veronique. Her brother's wife. _Seriously?_ She thought her anger boiling over.

"Really? Ronnie? You're gonna jump down my throat too? It's bad enough that I have Nick pretending I don't exist, and the tension between he and Zak are bad enough. I don't need you-." She was cut off by Veronique quickly.

"Kales, honey. Stop. Do me a favor, just stop talking and hear me out." A silence passed through them when Veronique continued her sentence. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know how scary all of this can be, sweetie." Kayleigh's body began reacting on its own as her eyes watered. She sniffled as she nodded into the phone.

"Yeah, Ronnie. I'm scared." Was all she said.

"I thought so." Veronique said to her, her voice filled with kindness and understand. The exact opposite of her brother. "It'll all be okay. I can stop by your house with Anabelle a little later, if you want."

"What about Nick?" Kayleigh as cautiously.

"What _about_ Nick?" She responded in a tone that said Nick would have no say in her visiting her sister-in-law. Kayleigh let out a watery chuckle as she agreed to meet her later that day. Kayleigh sighed running her hands through her hair, "You okay?" She heard a deep voice ask turning around she faced off with Aaron.

"Hey." She greeted as she nodded.

"You know, I- I may not know exactly what's going on. But you know you can come to me if you need anything, right? I mean I've known you since you were a sophomore in high school, Kales."

"Thank you, Aaron." Kayleigh said with a smile. "But, I think I can handle things."

"Well, I know something big happened, so. I don't know-. I just wanted you to know I'm still here." Kayleigh wasn't sure how to respond to that. Aaron had known Nick for a lot longer than Zak had, so he was like her second big brother, but she needed her actual brother. Zak had brought Kayleigh to the GAC headquarters here in Las Vegas. He was planning on taking her somewhere to lunch when he'd gotten the call from Aaron telling him to get over here, and that Billy wanted to show him evidence from the vault. Something about a teddy bear.

"Well, thanks Aaron-." Kayleigh began when suddenly the elevator opened and Nick walked out. He looked in Kayleigh's direction, but barely acknowledged her.

"Hey man." Nick greeted to Aaron who nodded back silently. Nick walked into the office that Aaron had just come out of. "You sure you don't wanna go in and see what we captured?" Aaron asked her as he took a seat next to her in the hall.

She gave him a look as she shook her head, "No thank you. Going in there was evidence enough for me." Aaron laughed as he nodded.

"Yeah that's pretty much how I felt about the whole thing at first." Kayleigh knew what Aaron was doing. He was trying to keep her from thinking about what she wanted to do- which was storm into the room and demand that Nick talk to her, that he would just hear Zak, and her out. But she knew he wouldn't hear any of it.

* * *

><p>"Dude, are you really gonna ignore me every time you see me?" Zak asked as Nick was hunched over looking at Billy's computer screen at the teddy bear moving on its own. The Crew had decided as a group that they had enough evidence from the vaults that they weren't airing the attack on Kayleigh- not that she would stand for it being aired anyways.<p>

Nick continued to ignore Zak as he pointed something out to Billy. "It turns. Do you notice that? After it gets pulled back. It turns towards the left. It's left; Our right." Bill zoomed in closer. Both of the guys were clearly trying to ignore the elephant in the room. Billy out of self-preservation, and Nick ignored it out of spite.

"Yeah, it does. Nice catch dude." Billy said.

Zak sighed as he tried to return himself back to the task at hand which was combing through the evidence they gathered, but he couldn't focus not with Kayleigh out in the hall, probably now in an anxious state at seeing her brother- who seemed to be ignoring both him and Kales. Zak also couldn't focus on anything other than Nick. He was in the same room as him and all he wanted to do was talk things through, but Nick wouldn't have that.

Zak tried to stay and sit through the awkward tension, but he couldn't take another dirty look from his friend so he stopped Billy mid-sentence, "Look, Billy can you just send me whatever evidence you catch?"

"Uhh… yeah, sure." Billy said slowly a confused expression passed over his face. Zak gave him a nod as he turned and started walking out, however he paused as he passed Nick.

"Just so you know. You're sister and I weren't exactly in our right frame of mind when we slept together." Zak tried reasoning with him, but Nick continued to ignore him. Zak shook his head letting out a noise of frustration as he walked out brushing past Nick aggressively. He walked out in the hall to see Kayleigh and Aaron talking to each other.

"You okay?" Kayleigh asked him as she stood up. He nodded his eyes scanning over her trying to make out any little sign that she was upset. Zak nodded as he slid an arm around her. "You ready for lunch?" He asked Kayleigh let out a chuckle shaking her head.

"Lunch? It's like 6 o'clock guys." Aaron pointed out.

"We're on a Ghost Adventure's schedule." Zak pointed out. Causing Aaron and Kayleigh to chuckle.

"Hey, when are we heading to Idaho? Isn't that the next lockdown?"

"I think that's next week." Zak answered as he and Kayleigh started heading out. "Bye Aaron." Zak managed before he was practically pulled out by Kayleigh.

"Sorry." She said as soon as they got in Zak's car. "I- I just didn't want to be in there anymore. He could've come out and something would've happen."

"You should've seen him actually in the room with me. It was the most awkward thing I've ever had to endure." Kayleigh nodded looking out the passenger window. Turning to look at Zak she was trying to wrap her mind around what they could possibly do to make this work. She knew there was no way an abortion would be considered. Not in Zak's mind, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself afterwards. Could she marry Zak? Did she want to? Did he want to? Knowing on her lower lip she tried to figure it all out.

"What?" Zak asked her as he took her hand in his the car stopping at a red light.

Did she really want to bring it up? _No._ Her mind told her. But did she bring it up? Yes, "Zak, how- how do you feel about marriage?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again guys, Please be sure to REVIEW.<strong>


	6. McCarran International Airport

**Chapter 6: McCarran International Airport, Las Vegas, NV**

* * *

><p>Zak stared at her. Shock was clearly on his face. Kayleigh gulped slightly as she pulled her hand away embarrassed at her question now. She looked away from Zak out the passenger window mumbling, "I'm sorry. It- It was just a thought."<p>

She heard Zak sigh as the car started moving only to pull over quickly. She turned to face him surprised, "Wha-?" She began only to be cut off by Zak. "Kayleigh…" He started she looked away from him, her face heating up slightly out of embarrassment.

"Kayleigh, I don't think we should even think about that right now. Especially not with the way Nick is acting towards us. I'm not exactly sure what 'us' is at the moment." Kayleigh felt her pain lash through her at his last statement, and she looked away from him quickly.

Zak quickly realized how that came out and corrected himself, "I don't mean is like that, because there's something here Kales. There always has been, even before that party, I mean there was for me." He finished his sentence quietly almost as though he didn't really want to put himself out there.

Kayleigh face him quickly her eyes scanning his face and seeing the sincerity all over it. She noticed the nerves that were showing through his eyes. He was waiting for her answer. She wanted to scream that she'd been waiting for him the entire time, that she'd always felt this way, but for some reason her mouth wouldn't move. She just stared at him not sure of what she could say to explain her feelings towards him.

Zak blinked as he glanced away and out of the front window, "Oh…" Is all he said, he started to turn the car on, but Kayleigh just reacted wordlessly she put her hand over his preventing him from turning the key and leaned over the arm rest as her mouth pressed into his. His hands wound their way into her hair as he pulled her closer to him. Kayleigh couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be other than right here by his side. She knew that he had to work, and that would mean a lot of time where he was on the road, but she realized that it was worth it. She wanted him, even if her brother disagreed. He was worth the fight. Pulling away slightly she stared at Zak who grinned at her as his arms unwound from around her. He grabbed her hand as he said, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm still hungry." Kayleigh laughed as she shook her head. With that Zak started the car and they took off down the busy street of Las Vegas.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later;<strong>

"I wish I could go with you." Kayleigh sighed as she flopped down on Zak's bed. She was over his house, planning on driving him to the airport early the next morning. Zak glanced at her as he slid his suit case closed with a chuckle, shaking his head he said, "After everything that happened in Scotland. No, I think you should stay here. Besides, you have to get to the doctors this week, remember?"

"Yeah." Kayleigh replied as she sat up looking at him. Her eyes scanned him up and down as she moved in closer to him. She moved so that she was on her knees in front of him, his suitcase was between them. Kayleigh let her arms wrap around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss. Nick was still ignoring both of them, and Veronique hadn't been told_ who_ Kayleigh had gotten pregnant by, but when she found out she didn't react as strongly as Nick had, but she understood where Nick had been coming from. Kayleigh was hoping at least the guys would have worked it out before their lockdown, but it was just wishful thinking. Zak brought her attention back to the present when she heard the 'thud' of the suitcase hitting the floor. Zak moved in closer to her as Kayleigh's arms tightened their grip. She fell backwards on to the bed pulling him on top of her. She sighed as she relaxed herself against the mattress. Zak had moved from her mouth down to her neck, his hands slid from her head down over her curves towards her waist where he bunched up the hem of the shirt and pulled it over her head.

He tossed it over his shoulder not caring where it landed. Kayleigh quickly worked on his button up shirt, starting down at the bottom and working her way up, kissing the newly exposed skin until she reached his neck, leaning in her mouth covered his as she slid the shirt off of him quickly tossing it anywhere as long as it was away from them. Zak's slid around Kayleigh as he pulled her against him quickly. Zak's hands slid down once again only to grip the waist band of her yoga pants and pulling them off swiftly. Kayleigh's hands jumped to Zak's belt as she whipped that off and let her hands slid up and down his torso teasingly. "Zak…" She mumbled as his lips clashed to hers. Her fingers quickly worked at his jeans and Zak managed to push them down as he laid her on her back. Kicking them off, he returned his attention to her completely. His eyes scanning over Kayleigh's petite body, leaning in quickly he closed whatever space between them. His mouth clashing to hers again as her hands slid into his hair trying to get as close as possible. Kayleigh felt his hands slide down to her stomach then sliding around to her back making quick work with her bra and quickly pulling that off.

Zak's hands slid back to her body, as they roamed over her breasts. Feeling sudden pain Kayleigh flinched back with a yelp, "Kayleigh?" His deep voice broke the silence. Kayleigh glanced up at him as she crossed her arms gently over herself.

"It- It's nothing. Just soreness."

Zak pulled back as looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded as she sat up, one arm now covering herself as she yanked at the blankets and made herself comfortable underneath, "Do you wanna sto-?" He started, but was cut off when he felt Kayleigh grab at his arm and yank him down on top of her.

* * *

><p>The alarm woke Kayleigh up early that next morning. She was wrapped up in the safety and warmth of Zak's arms and groaned as she felt him lean over to turn the noise off. She felt him chuckling, it reverberated through his body. "C'mon Kales, we gotta go."<p>

"Mmmph no. Don't you need to go get ready?" She grumbled not wanting to leave the warmth of his comfy bed.

"No, I set the clock so that we could just get up and go. I figured you'd want your sleep." He said to her as he got up.

"I don't wanna leave this bed." She grumbled as she sat up, quickly getting dressed. The drive to the airport was long and silent. Kayleigh didn't really want him to leave her considering he was practically her life preserver through all of this. Thay have been inseparable for the past two week. She pulled up to the entrance of the airport, and sighed as she put her car in park. Looking to face Zak she was pleasantly surprised when he leaned in and planted a soft and sweet kiss on her mouth. Her hands slid through his hair as she wished he didn't have to leave her here to deal with all the stress, but she knew it was his job, and that he had to go.

"I miss you already…" She told him softly once they pulled apart. Zak grinned as he held her hand, "I'll be back soon." Was all he said as he slid out of the car, and headed towards the trunk to grab his bags. Kayleigh felt Zak slid something into her hand when he pulled away. Looking down at it she saw it was a shiny, silver key. _Wha-? No way._ She thought in a slight daze. Suddenly she looked out of the passenger window to see Zak carrying his bags into the airport. Reacting without thinking she jumped out of the car calling out his name. Zak paused as he turned to look at her. She made her way towards him quickly as she threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely.

"Really?" She asked him softly once they pulled apart. He just smirked down at her. "No, I thought I'd just show you the key to my house and then take it away." He joked.

"Shut up." She grumbled, "It- it's just a big thing, that's all…" She trailed off.

"Kales, when I was doing the documentary with your brother, wasn't it you that I asked to look after my animals, and stuff?" She nodded biting her lip. "Then, don't be so surprised. You'll hurt my feelings." Zak joked. Leaning in he kissed her gently then turned to leave.

Kayleigh watched as he disappeared behind the glass doors leading into the airport. Sighing she walked back to her car and made the trip back to Zak's house, not really wanting to return to her empty home. At least at Zak's she had his animals to keep her company. Pulling into his driveway she made her way towards the front door and yanked out her key. Entering his house she went right for the bedroom hoping to get in some sleep before she had to start the rest of her day. Lying on his bed she felt Gracie- Zak's best friend, and dog, jump up and snuggle in closer to her. With the comfort and warmth of Gracie by her side Kayleigh fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know this is short, but for some reason I've had trouble writing pretty much anything lately. I hate getting into funks like this, because I want to write, but my mind has a schedule of it's own I guess. Anyway, thanks so much for reading you guys! It's appreciated. Remember! Please try to review. Thanks!<strong>


	7. Boise, Idaho

**Chapter 7: Boise, Idaho**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

"Nick… C'mon, Are you really gonna keep this up the entire time we're here?" Zak asked his friend, who was aggressively preparing his camera to film. Zak glanced in Aaron's direction; Aaron shrugged raising his hands in a defensive gesture. Zak let it drop… for now. He was going to corner Nick once everyone got settled into their hotel rooms later that night, but for now the Crew had interviews to go through for the State Penitentiary they were currently investigating.

"So, you guys are the Paranormal investigators?" A voice asked from behind them turning around the faced off with a woman. She wasn't incredibly fit, but she had her face to fall back on. Her short dark hair fell into her eyes. She was the guide that Zak had spoken with over the phone to set up this investigation.

"Uhh… Yeah, hi. My names is Zak Bagans, and these are my fellow investigators, Aaron Goodwin and Nick Groff." He introduced as he pointed to the guys as he named them off.

The woman nodded her hello at them as he introduced herself, "Well, I'm Ellen Haffner, I think we talked on the phone last week?" She asked more than stated. Zak nodded as he took her out stretched hand and shook it. "So, you guys ready for the tour?" She asked brightly. Zak glanced to Aaron to see him ready to go, while he looked in Nick's direction to find him still putting some of the parts on.

"We'll be ready in just a few seconds, Ellen." Zak assured her. She nodded quickly before walking in the direction of the entrance to the prison.

"Really dude?" Zak asked as he turned to face Nick, "Go ahead. Be pissed off at me, but don't start shit with this show. If you are this pissed off then, maybe you should've sat this one out." Nick sent a glare in Zak's direction as he slammed the last piece into place.

"I'm fine, asshole." Nick growled out as he shouldered his way past Zak towards the front entrance.

"Well, I guess that answered your question." Aaron sighed out as he followed Nick with Zak in tow.

"Whatever…" Zak muttered under his breath as he followed Ellen and the guys inside the jail, and out of the Idaho sun.

* * *

>The guys had finally got the interviews and the walk through done. They'd just gotten back from town, where they visited Club Savvy, one of the ghost's favorite bars. The ghost they were tracking down was Raymond Snowden; he was convicted for the murder of Cora Dean- whom he'd met at the bar. The Crew also visited Hannifin's Cigar shop, where the murder weapon was found. Now the crew had just hours left before their lockdown. Zak still wanted to go up on the hillside and look down over the hills to see the view that the townspeople did when they came too watch the executions drawn out.<p><p>

Nick and Zak we're the two to walk up the mountain. "Dude, you can't stay mad about this thing forever. You're going to have to talk to me." Zak said as he walked ahead of Nick heading towards the mountains.

"Watch me." Nick said aggravated.

"C'mon dude, are you serious?" Zak stopped just before the mountain as he turned to face off with Nick.

"I'm as serious as my sister being pregnant you dick." Nick replied as he tried shoving by Zak, unsuccessfully.

Zak shoved Nick backwards so that they were face to face. Nick sent Zak a glare as his grip on the camera tightened. "I'm here to get this job done. For my family." Nick said angrily getting into Zak's personal space.

"Kayleigh **is** your family, you dick. You can't just cut her out; she's your fucking sister." Zak replied quickly stepping up to Nick as well. It was obvious that he cared about Kayleigh, Nick knew at least that much. He still wasn't happy, Zak slept with his sister-more than once. There was damage that would never be undone.

"I think you should stay out of it. It doesn't involve you. My relationship with my sister is exactly that. MY relationship with my sister, and if I choose to never speak to her for what she did. Then that's my fucking decision." As Nick said this he passed Zak angrily.

"Actually it does involve me. Whether you want to face it or not, your sister is pregnant-." Zak didn't finish his sentence given the fact that Nick's fist slammed against the side of his face. The impact was enough to knock Zak back a few steps.

"Yeah! With your fucking child! You got her there Zak! You! My best friend! Some friend, you went and knocked my sister up. What're you planning on doing now? Leaving her like that? What? Abortion?" Nick's camera was laying there on the ground, as the two faced off. Zak was rubbing the side of his face, while Nick stood there angrily glaring at Zak. He was breathing heavy still when Zak looked Nick in the eye and said, "Dude, I wouldn't leave your sister like that, and I don't believe in abortions. I want my child full heartedly. Even if it wasn't planned, and if you accept this or not. I love Kayleigh, obviously more than you do-." At that Zak got another punch to the face by an angry Nick.

"How dare you sa-." Nick began as he turned away clearly still angry. "You don-. I fucking love my sister, alright?" Nick yelled as he faced Zak again.

Zak wiped his lip seeing blood on his fingertips. "Alright. That first one, I deserved, but you punch me one more time, and we're gonna have an all-out brawl right here." Zak stood up as he locked eyes with Nick. Nick's fists were clenched and Zak saw his left fist twitch like he was itching to punch Zak one more time. "And, if you love your sister, like you just said you do. Then why don't you show her that. She's scared as hell dude. You think she has any idea what to do? You think I have any idea what to do? She needs you. She needs your support, even if it's not real. The least you could do is fake it for her sake." Nick could only glare at his friend, but he knew Zak had a point. His best friend and his sister we're both scared, and didn't know what to do. He remembered when Veronique had Anabelle. Zak barely knew how to hold a baby, and Nick had to show his little sister how to hold her.

Nick nodded slowly as he saw Zak's point of view. "I-. I guess I better call her soon, huh?" Nick asked Zak. Zak paused quickly then nodded his face showed relief.

"We good?" Zak asked him his tone unsure.

"I wouldn't go that far just yet, dude. I just know that you and Kayleigh need me. So I'll be there for whatever." With that Nick picked up his camera and continued up the mountains with Zak in tow.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh was sitting in bed watching the news when her cell rang from the bedside table. Looking down at it she saw it was Zak's number quickly unplugging the charger and holding it to her ear she greeted him with a, "Hey babe."<p>

"Ew. Please don't ever call me that again." She was taken off guard when she heard Nick's voice.

"Nick?" She asked her voice void of emotion. Then a thought hit her, "If your just gonna lecture or yell at me. I'm going to hang u-."

"No! No, no, no. Please, Kayleigh. Don't hang up. I- I just wanna talk. I'm sorry for how I've been. I was just so-." Nick said, but she cut her big brother off.

"No, Nick. **I'm** sorry. I should've told you when it happened, even if I was drunk. It was wrong of me to keep it hidden." She let out a sigh as she brought her legs up on the mattress with her.

"Look, I guess it doesn't matter now. What happened happened, and I can't change it. I just want you to know that I'm sorry, and I know how scared you are. I'll be there for whatever you need okay? I want you to know that I love you. I mean, you're my only sibling. I have to."

Kayleigh laughed with her brother as she said, "You better. It's in the job description. Thank you Nick. You have no idea how much that really means."

"Alright, well. Let me give Zak his phone back before he has a conniption." Kayleigh laughed as Zak came on the line.

"Hey." He said his heart-melting voice ringing in her ears sending her heart soaring.

"Hey yourself." She replied as she lay back on his bed. "It hasn't been that long, and I miss you already." She told him as she watched Gracie walk in with a chew toy. "I'm not the only one. Gracie does too, she's right here." Kayleigh said as the dog jumped up on his bed.

"Well pet her for me, will you?" He asked her not surprised that she was at his house. He was hoping she would've gone back right after she dropped him off at the airport. "I miss you too Kayleigh." Zak admitted. "Hey, call me after your doctor's appointment tomorrow, okay?"

"Duh." Kayleigh told him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just want to make that clear, that's all, sweetie." Zak told her, "And if anything out of the ordinary happens. Call me immediately. I'll keep my phone on, alright. Nick will too."

"Zak," Kayleigh began. "I don't know what exactly is 'out of the ordinary' when it comes to this. Every woman is different." She explained.

There was a pause when Zak said, "Oh… well that kinda sucks. How do you know if something goes wrong if everyone is different?" Kayleigh laughed not giving him an answer as she slid under the blankets. "Alright, well, We have to get to sleep here. It's about 12 now, and we have to stay up all day, then do our lockdown tomorrow night. So I'm going to let you go."

Kayleigh nodded glancing at her clock which read 9:00 figuring as tired as she felt she should probably get some rest in too. "Alright."

"Kayleigh." Zak said his voice serious, "I love you." He told her suddenly. She stopped breathing momentarily, but quickly gave her reply of, "I love you too." As the realization hit her. She really did love him.

* * *

><strong>Thanks again for reading you guys! Be sure to drop a review to let me know what you think as well as letting me know your thoughts on Zak and Nick finally getting a chunk of their issues worked out.<strong>


	8. Dr Anthony H Ibays office

**Side Note! I'm sure all of you know that the Ghost Adventures crew start filming their episodes in advance, I'm not quite sure how far in advance. So, I just went with them shooting six months in advance so while the actual Scotland episode aired in November. The crew went there in the previous summer so it is still July at the current moment of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Dr. Anthony H. Ibay's office<strong>

* * *

><p>Kayleigh sat there on the uncomfortable patience table as she waited for the doctor to come in and introduce himself for the long journey ahead. She wished Zak could've made the trip here but she knew he was working, as much as work got in the way. It was not only what he loved to do, but the thing that he was able to live off of, pretty comfortably. Kayleigh's writing career enabled her to pretty much work whenever she needed to.<p>

"Kayleigh Groff, right?" The doctor's voice asked as the rooms door opened quickly.

"Uh, y- yeas." Kayleigh answered as she crossed her legs watching Dr. Ibay cross the room and take a seat in the swivel stool. He looked up at her from his papers of information. "So, congratulations are in order- even though you already knew it. We ran one of our tests and it came back positive. You are pregnant." Kayleigh glanced around the room waiting for the doctor to continue not finding humor in his last statement. "Uhm, anyway… our office made some calculations from the information you've given us, and we determined that your due date will be in early March, sometime around the 3rd, and we ran some of our tests just to make absolutely sure that you're in good health. And, with no surprise you are." Dr. Ibay finished with a reassuring smile.

Kayleigh gave him a smile of her own, but she was still apprehensive. "I take it this is your first baby." The doctor said.

"It's that bad?" She asked him causing him to laugh.

"Well, I also took in your age, more women your age are starting to settle down somewhat. I also figured at 23 you haven't had a whole lot of birthing experience." Kayleigh nodded at that. "So, is there anything about the father's family history we should know about? I know you said he couldn't be here today, but anything off the top of your head?" He added.

"No, not that I can think of. He'll be coming in for my next visit. So I'm sure if there's anything he does think of we'll be sure to let you know.

Dr. Ibay nodded. "So," He said as he returned to the task at hand, which was pretty much Kayleigh. "I'm going to do a few physical exams, just your typical tests. A pelvic exam, along with a pap smear. Then you'll be good to go. Any questions?" Kayleigh shook her head quickly only wanting to get out of the office as quickly as possible.

"Alright, If you could just get undressed. I'll be right back." He said standing up. Then quickly walking out of the room. Kayleigh sighed looking around the office once again as she hopped off of the table.

* * *

><p>Zak was eating with Nick and Aaron, watching Aaron film for his vlog thing when his phone went off. Looking down at the caller id he answered it immediately, "Hey. How'd everything go?" He asked.<p>

"Uhm… Awkward, but those things are always awkward." Kayleigh replied as she tossed her bag in her car and got in starting it and blasting the AC. "Nothing too eventful happened. It's still too early to hear the heartbeat, I'm only about a month and a half along so, the next time I come I can hear the heartbeat." Kayleigh told him. A smile found its way on Zak's face just thinking about hearing the heartbeat of his child.

"Well, I don't care if I have to miss a lock-down for that. I'm coming to the next one." Zak told her causing a smile to erupt on her face. He could hear it in her voice.

"Good. It'd be so much better if you were there. The office was ridiculously cold, and don't even get me started on all the tests."

"Tests? What do you mean?" Zak asked her as he walked out of the restaurant that the guys picked to have lunch. There was worry in his voice. "Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Kayleigh told him. "They just run tests for every woman's first visit. It's their way of double checking everything, just to make absolutely sure." She assured him. She could hear the worry that had been there was now replaced with relief. "Oh, good. I almost just freaked." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know what was going on. How're you doing out there in Hicksville?" she asked him. He laughed before answering her.

"It's hot as hell out here. I can tell you that much. We're investigating a prison, and it's actually pretty incredible. The building goes far back in time, and everything in it just screams haunted. So, I'm pretty sure we'll catch something here."

"Yeah, hopefully a ghost doesn't attack any one of you." Kayleigh laughed out.

"Eh, I don't know I've been kind of hoping to catch something like that that we could actually air. Hopefully it'll happen to Aaron."

"Hey, what'd Aaron ever do to you?" She asked him, causing him to laugh slightly. "Alright, well. I've gotta get going, but I wanted to let you know everything was fine."

"Thanks Kales." Zak told her.

"For what?" She asked oblivious to what Zak was thankful for.

"For everything. You don't have to be this understanding about my job, or hell you didn't even have to tell me about the pregnancy. I know you're pro-choice." Kayleigh couldn't help but smile at Zak's voice.

"Zak, I love you." She said suddenly. Without missing a beat, he responded appropriately. "Now, go get some work done, will you?" She laughed out before hanging up quickly. She was happy to hear his voice, but she wanted him here with her. She was left feeling an edge of loneliness as she stared down at her phone.

Zak sighed looking down at his phone wishing he was there with Kales. He didn't realize how strongly he'd felt for her until he was away from her. He was happy to hear her voice, but it just made him want to hop a plane back home and never leave her side again, as unrealistic as that was.

**Boise, Idaho 6:12 am The Next Morning**

Zak was leaning against the big metal door that was the entrance to the prison. He looked dead to the world, Nick was shooting him with his camera, as Aaron put his away.

"Man, I'm so ready to sleep." Aaron mumbled. Nick agreed with Aaron whole-heartedly. When both the guys looked to Zak they were surprised to hear him mutter something about dropping him off at the airport.

"What?" Nick asked. "You're not going to sleep? The hotel's right down the road Zak."

"No, I'm heading back to Vegas." Zak told him. Nick continued shooting Zak as he rested his head back against the door tiredly until suddenly the door started sliding upwards. At that the guys all walked out once the each grabbed two bags and hopped in their van once they'd said the required 'thank yous' and 'good-byes'

"If you guys wanna head back to the hotel just drop me off at the airport. I can get back to Vegas by myself." Zak told them as he drove down the long dirt road that lead from the prison.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked, as Nick looked at Zak wearing a strange expression. Zak nodded with a glance to Nick.

"Drive Aaron back to the hotel, and I'll take you to the airport." Zak nodded knowing Nick agreed with his logic to wanting to get right back to Vegas. Zak took off heading towards the hotel, wanting nothing more than to just get back to Kayleigh. Quickly dropping Aaron off with most of the equipment bags, Nick and Zak hopped back in the car, and headed off towards the nearest airport.

* * *

><p>Kayleigh rolled over making herself comfortable in Zak's bed rolling over she felt an arm go around her pulling her in closer to a hard body. Jumping her eyes shot open and she came face to face with Zak.<p>

"Zak?" She asked softly, first thinking she was dreaming.

"Hey Kales." He greeted with a smile as his mouth came down on hers his hands sliding into hers their fingers intertwining.

"What're you doing home? Shouldn't you just be getting out of your lockdown?" She asked looking around for his clock.

"Uhh… Kales, it's like 11 o'clock. I've been home for about an hour. We got out at 6 and I took a flight right home." He told her.

"Where're Nick and Aaron?" She asked.

"They're in Idaho, they were tired, and so they stayed another day to get some rest."

"You should've done the same, mister." She told him as she let her head fall into his chest completely disregarding her previous statement.

"Eh, I think you're glad I came back early." He told her his arms tightening around her. Leaning up she kissed him hard, showing him just how much she missed him-even if it was only three days. Zak couldn't help but respond to her as he rolled them over and hovered on top of Kales.

"Zak, I missed you." She told him before pulling his mouth down to hers again.

"I missed you too." Zak told her his lips moved lightly over hers as his hands slipped into her hair as her hands gripped his body tightly trying to get as close to him as possible. Kayleigh's hands ran down his chest to the hem of his black short sleeved shirt as that was tugged over his head and tossed across the room. His mouth was back on hers in a split second and Zak made quick work with her loose satiny tank top, quickly moving his way down to her matching shorts, but Kayleigh stopped him by rolling them over so she straddled him. "Not so fast. You were gone for three days; I'm so not making this a quickie, Mr. Bagans." He chuckled at her as she leaned down pressing herself tightly against his chest as their mouths met.

Zak was glad he came back early. The others may be getting some rest at the hotel back in Idaho, but he was getting plenty of TLC right here at home. He'll catch up on sleep a little later.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, Let me know what you think of it! Thanks again so much for reading! If only I could feel this motivated about my other stories. Anyways, PLEASE be sure to drop a review. You'll be rewarded with the next chapter. I promise!<strong>


	9. Friendly's

**Chapter 9: Friendly's **

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes Zak extended his arm out to his right, only to feel the space completely empty, "Kales…?" He called out his worry instantly increasing. At no answer Zak jumped up from the bed and moved towards the door, leading to the hall. He heard a groan come from the bathroom then someone throwing up. <em>Shit.<em> He thought instantly knowing what was wrong. Walking into the bathroom he looked down at Kayleigh who was on her knees hovering over the toilet. She sat up looking to Zak, her eyes held exhaustion.

"You don't have to be here." She told him as she leaned on her hands back away from the toilet. Zak got down to her level as his hand ran over her back comfortingly.

"I wanna be here for you." He told her. Kayleigh smiled at him as she slid her head to his shoulder her face looking down at the floor. He heard her groan as she lurched forwards away from him towards the toilet as she threw up again. Zak felt his stomach churn, but he toughed it out as his hand slid up and down her back trying to do what he could to comfort her. Kayleigh sighed as she leaned over grabbing toilet paper as she wiped her mouth with it, before tossing it in the toilet and flushing everything down.

Zak helped Kayleigh stand up as she moved towards the sink turning the facet on and slurping water into her mouth only to spit it out. "Hang on sweetie." Zak told her quickly as he moved away towards the hallway opening a closet and grabbing an extra toothbrush. Walking back to bathroom he handed it over and watched as Kayleigh brushed her teeth.

"Do you want some dinner?" He asked her. Turning to face Zak she blinked at him with the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "I'll take that as no?" Zak asked her. She chuckled as she finished off with her teeth, "Actually I do feel like eating, just not breakfast-y." Kayleigh quickly walked by him and moved towards the bedroom again as she began to put her clothes on. Zak figured that's what she'd just thrown up, so he wasn't going to argue

"Uhh… what do you want?" He asked her.

Looking up at him she wore a thoughtful expression until she said, "Chicken strips."

Zak's mouth opened but his words were stuck in his throat. "Okay, Uhm. Random, but sure."

"And, I want peanut butter cup chocolate ice cream." She said as she dressed. Zak looked at her wearing an expression of pure confusion.

"What?" He asked her his voice holding the bewilderment he felt.

Kayleigh paused before sliding her shirt over her head, "What?" She asked innocently.

"You- You want-?" He cut himself off shaking his head as he grabbed a black shirt from his drawers and slid it on. "Are you kidding?" He finished as he turned to face her. Kayleigh simply smirked as she continued getting dressed, and made her way by him to exit the bedroom.

"I'll take that as a no." Zak sighed as he followed her out of the bedroom, and towards the garage that held his car.

* * *

><p>Finally the couple settled on a Friendly's- not that Zak had much choice in the matter. Kayleigh wanted chicken strips, but "not the kind like KFC, she wanted the breaded crunchy kind of chicken that wasn't swimming in grease." Zak looked down at his burger, debating whether or not he wanted to eat it. He was waiting for the waitress to return with the peanut butter cup chocolate ice cream, and when she did Zak saw Kayleigh's eyes practically light up. A smile was placed on his face as he watched her take a bite of the ice cream.<p>

"Hungry?" He asked her. She nodded quickly, swallowing down the bite.

"I think it's the hormones, but I'm like ridiculously hungry lately." Zak chuckled watching Kayleigh knowing he was in for a long nine months, but he was ready for it. He knew he could handle anything she threw at him. Kayleigh looked back at her chicken and shrugged picking one up as she dipped it in the ice cream, then quickly took a bite.

Zak watched her open mouthed as she chewed it up and swallowed it down. "Really?" He asked her. Kayleigh blinked at him. "Just figured I'd try it." She defended.

"And..?" Zak asked not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"It wasn't very good. I'd rather eat them separately." Zak chuckled leaning over the table he pecked her mouth then dived into his own food.

"Anyway, so… Where to next?" He looked up at her wearing a confused expression.

"The next lockdown. Obviously." She told him wearing a cute little smirk.

"Oh." He laughed as he shook his head setting down his burger, "We're on break now. We won't be shooting until November, when the episodes we just filmed get aired on TV." Kayleigh nodded as she polished off her chicken fingers and quickly moved onto her ice cream. Zak was on his way to finishing his burger having only a few bite left himself. He gobbled down some fries as he watched Kayleigh start by placing the cherry in her mouth. The stem stuck out as she pulled it away. "You know I heard that maraschino cherries can give you cancer." She told him waving the cherry stem around. Zak leaned forwards saying, "then I'd say you shouldn't be eating them, huh?" Kayleigh shrugged mumbling something about it just being a legend. Zak shrugged not wanting to take any chances with her, or his baby. "I just want this pregnancy to go over as smoothly as possible and now with your brother kind of coming to terms with the idea of us. I think we can start thinking about your question you had last week."

Kayleigh blinked at him as her eyes watched him carefully, "What?" She asked, "Didn't he like just agree to put aside his feelings on the matter?" Kayleigh licked her spoon before continuing, "Don't you think it's still a little early for Nick to handle?" As she asked this she heard the door to Friendly's close as she turned and faced off with the subject of their conversation.

"A little early for me to handle what?" Nick asked ignoring Kayleigh completely and now staring at Zak waiting for answers.

"Marriage." Zak replied shortly. He expected a shout or yell, even kicking or throwing things, but he was pleasantly surprised when Nick stopped and looked as though he were thinking about it, "You and Kales?" He asked Zak.

"No, Zak and a ghost. Yes, it's Zak and I." Kayleigh replied sarcastically feeling her brother scoot her further along the bench so he could sit. The waitress stopped on her way back to the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is there another member to your party?" She said wearing an apologetic expression.

"Oh, n-." I began, only to be cut off by Nick.

"Yeah, and that's quite alright. There's me and my wife, she's coming in shortly." He told the waitress. She nodded muttering something as she walked off. I glanced to Zak feeling like the night had been ruined. He must've seen it on my face because he quickly spoke up. "Hey, since you and Ronnie are here why don't we just switch. You and Ronnie on this side, and Kales and I on that side." Nick shrugged as they both got up and switched sides. The front door opened and Ronnie quickly walked in, "Oh, hey guys." She greeted Zak and Kales, surprised as she shoved her phone in her pocket. "Just checking up on the babysitter." She explained to Nick with a wave of her hand.

"And…?" Nick asked her.

"And nothing, Belle's fine Nick."

"Okay." Nick nodded. Kayleigh knew Nick was putting on a show in front of Zak. He wasn't overly cautious about Anabelle. He was trying to demonstrate the responsibility of being a dad in front of Zak. Luckily it didn't have any effect on Zak, it went over his head. Veronique, and Kayleigh were the two to pick up on it.

After Nick and Ronnie ordered their food Zak and Kayleigh stuck around to talk. Everything seemed back to normal as if nothing had taken place between us. Kayleigh looked to Zak after taking out her phone and seeing the time 9:45. "Hey, don't you think we should head out? I'm kinda tired." Zak nodded quickly his eyes flicking over to the couple opposite to him.

"She's been tired lately, what with…" And just like that the tension was back. Zak didn't have to say what was going on. He just needed to hint at it. Nick sat up straighter while Ronnie glanced everywhere but across the table.

"Yeah, I bet. Ronnie was like that for the first few months." Nick said surprising all of us. Zak looked away from Nick as he called one of the waitresses over, "Excuse me… I'm sorry, but can we have the check please?" The waitress quickly nodded as she scurried off only to disappear behind a wall that separated the dining room and the kitchen. The entire time the waitress was gone Kayleigh slid her hand into Zak's and faced the silence.

* * *

><p>"Well that was sufficiently awkward." Zak said as he made himself comfortable in Kayleigh's bed. Turning down the sheet, wordlessly signaling for her to come join him. Kayleigh sighed as she moved in closer to the bed, closer to Zak. She got on her knees and crawled her way over to him. She took his head in her hands as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer.<p>

"Kayleigh Groff." Zak sighed out before she pecked his mouth, "I love you." He finished.

"I love you too." She replied her arms going around his neck as she pulled him in tighter for a deeper kiss. Kayleigh felt his hands run up her back underneath her white tank-top.

"Zak." She sighed out leaning back. He got the hint and moved his mouth down her neck. Kayleigh felt something start in her stomach, ignoring it she continued on with Zak. Kayleigh wanted him. She couldn't explain it, but she knew she just had to have him tonight. She groaned when she felt his hands at her hips as he pulled her into his lap.

"Kales…" She heard him groan out as she rocked her hips up against his. She grinned down at him as she ran her hands through her hair over the outer curve of breasts and down to the front of her stomach stopping short of the waist band of her pj shorts. Zak looked at her wearing a smirk, "Oh, you're gonna let me do the honors?"

She let out a giggle as Zak rolled them over so she was on the bottom. Kayleigh ran her hands through Zak's hair as she sighed content relaxing back on the bed. Zak sent her a devilish smirk as he slid up her body to capture her lips with his. His hands slid to her wrists as he pinned them down on the bed. He was busying himself with her chest, being sure to leave a slight red mark. Hearing her groan as she brought her thighs up around his waist caused Zak to lose focus and drift away on pure bliss for a second until he was brought back to earth when he felt Kayleigh arch against him, her hips rocked up against his waist.

He groaned as his hands released her wrists and moved to pull up her shirt, revealing nothing but skin to him. His eyes trailed over her body before diving in head first. Kayleigh slid her arms around Zak pulling him to her tightly. Their mouths clashed and that was the end of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading guys. This was pretty much a filler chapter, but the next on should be exciting. Please REVIEW. Thanks! 3<strong>


	10. Shower Surprize

**Chapter 10: Shower Surprise!**

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know I've neglected this story, but to be fair I've ignored all of my stories. I got a new job and I work a lot lately so finding the motivation to sit down a punch out a chapter has been exhausting. I apoligize for how long it's been, but hopefully this chapter will make up for that.<strong>

Kayleigh groaned as she rolled over tossing an arm around Zak. He pulled her so they were pressed front to front. She groaned low in her throat as he kissed her pressing herself tighter to him, "Zak." She muttered against his mouth. He smirked as his hands slid up her body under the sheets. Kayleigh's body tensed as though it were preparing for round 2, however Zak's cell phone rang obnoxiously from the nightstand.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she let her head fall into his chest.

"Sorry," Zak muttered as he leaned over to reach for it, answering it with a, 'what?' Kayleigh sighed letting her fingers roam over the skin of his chest. "Oh, hi Billy." Zak said his tone a lot less impatient. "Uhh yeah. I can come in."

"Alright." Zak said as he let out a breath. Kayleigh closed her eyes just listening to him breathe she laid her head on its side on his chest looking up at him. She felt her body change as though it were reacting to the news that Zak was leaving. She let out a sigh as he hung up.

"You're leaving?" She asked him her voice showing just how disappointed she was with the outcome of the phone conversation. Zak let out a sigh as he looked down at a beautiful naked woman, his woman. He didn't want to leave, but he had to stick with his plans. "Yeah, I'm sorry Kales. I'd love to stay, but I gotta-."

"Yeah. Work." Kayleigh finished for him as she rolled off of him. She was upset, and that much was obvious. Zak was willing to ditch everything and stay there with her. He didn't like seeing her upset, but he knew it'd be better in the long run. Zak grabbed her bare shoulder before she drifted off back to sleep causing her to stop and look at him leaning in he kissed her sweetly, Her hands slid over his back and shoulders, then up into his hair. Tantalizing him, demanding him to stay, but he found the will power to pull away and get ready for a day out on the town with his wingmen.

Zak wasn't entirely sure how the day was going to go, but he could only hope for the best. He hoped that Aaron would be enough to cut the awkward tensions that might arise throughout the day between he and Nick. Zak quickly made his way towards Kayleigh's bathroom turning on the shower he quickly got ready having to meet the guys at the nearest Starbucks.

* * *

><p>"Do you even know what to get her? I don't think Kales is exactly the diamond type." Aaron stated from behind him. Zak let out a sigh turning to face him. The guys had been here for the past hour in a half trying to find the perfect ring for Kayleigh, but none of them screamed her name. Zak was getting frustrated and all he wanted to do was get out of this shop, but he had to find the ring first. He stressfully ran a hand through his hair.<p>

Nick was over by a glass counter looking through it. Aaron was on the other side looking in a glass cabinet. Zak let his eyes roam over the shelf he stood in front of he was hunched over the glass looking down at the variety of rings, his eyes stopped once he found one in the back far corner of the shelf. It was a bridal setting, and it had a round diamond in the center of it. That was for Kales. Zak had seen it about an hour ago, but it didn't seem to catch his eye the way it had now.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" A salesman asked leaning over the other side of the glass case. _Oh, yeah, now you want to know if I need help after I've finally found the right one._ Zak thought as he stared down at the ring. Zak had a half a mind to tell the salesman off, but he thought better of it considering he hasn't bought the ring yet.

"Uhh, yeah. Can-. Can I see that one please?" Zak asked. At that Nick and Aaron had wandered over to see which one he had picked out.

"This one? Sir?" The men asked as he slid open the back of the case and gestured towards the ring far back in the corner. Zak nodded watching him pull it out of the glass and set it down on the counter.

Zak glanced to Nick, "Well?" He asked. "You think she'll like this one?" Nick looked at his friend slowly. He wasn't happy about Zak marrying his sister, but he was glad that Zak wasn't leaving his sister to handle everything on her own. He always knew his friend wanted a wife, he just didn't know that his _wife_ would be his little sister. Nick let out a sigh as he nodded only to turn away from the counter and walk out of the store. He needed to get away from Zak and the rings before he flipped. He was trying to adjust to the whole situation with his sister, but he needed more time than he had.

Zak glanced to Aaron wearing an annoyed expression, "At least he came." Aaron pointed out.

Zak shrugged with a nod, "I guess so. I mean, if he didn't want to come he didn't have to. It's not like I needed him here." The Salesman was waiting impatiently behind the counter for Zak and Aaron to end their conversation.

"You didn't?" Aaron asked with an eyebrow quirked, "I'm pretty sure you needed us both here for… moral support. This is kind of a big deal Zak. You're going to ask Kayleigh to marry you." At Aaron's words Zak let out smile thinking about him proposing to her.

"And, this ring is sure to make any woman say yes." The Salesman interrupted. Zak sent the guy a look while Aaron chuckled shaking his head.

"Anyway, I say you get it. If you feel it's what she wants, then go with your gut feeling." Aaron told his friend while giving him a pat on the back. Zak shook his head thinking about the ring. _Is this Kayleigh?_ He asked himself. After a minute or two he looked up at the annoyed salesman and said, "I'll take it." With that Zak slid out his wallet and handed over his debit card waiting for the workers to wrap it all up and put it in a little black velvet box. The butterflies in Zak's stomach intensified with every moment.

"Would you like it in a bag, sir?" The guy asked. Zak shook his head quickly.

"No, no. Thank you, but no. I'll just take it in the box." Aaron glanced at Zak quizzically.

"You're proposing tonight?" Aaron asked his tone showing how alarmed he felt. Zak shook his head with a chuckle.

"No, but she doesn't know I'm here with you guys, so I don't exactly feel like walking in the house carrying a Kay Jeweler's bag. That'd be kind of obvious, Aaron." Zak watched Aaron's face relax back into a normal expression.

"I was gonna say…" Aaron trailed off.

"No, It's not exactly the right moment." Zak agreed as the Salesman handed him the little black box and his debit card back. Zak and Aaron scurried out of the shop, and out to the car.

"You get it?" Nick asked from the passenger seat as Zak and Aaron hopped I the car. Zak nodded looking at the time. 5:38.

"Where to now?" Aaron asked.

"Back to GAC head quarter's guys. Billy has a few things to show us, and then we're home for the next 6 months." Zak replied as he slid the car into drive and headed off in that direction.

* * *

><p>Zak felt a little guilty consider he'd left the house at eleven and didn't get home until around 8, but he was shopping around different jewelry shops with the guys until he finally found the right ring for her. He had to stop at home, and check on Gracie his dog, before coming back to Kales house. Sighing Zak bent down grabbing her spare key from inside one of her potted plants on her front porch, then quickly moving forwards he unlocked the front door and made his way into Kale's house.<p>

"Kayleigh?" He called out as he walked across her computer/office room into the kitchen. She had to be upstairs in the bedroom. Setting the keys down and taking the box out of his pocket he set that next to the keys before heading off upstairs.

"Kayleigh?" He asked as he was halfway up the stairs the house was quiet; he couldn't hear the shower going so he checked her bedroom to find it empty. _Where is she? Her car's here._ He thought to himself. _Uh oh._ His mind instantly jumped to where she could've been. He just hoped to god that she hadn't moved. He raced down the stairs quickly to see the kitchen unoccupied; snatching up the box he slid it safely in his pocket and moved to the room next to the kitchen, the living room. He glanced to the couch to find her asleep under a knitted blanket. He let out a chuckle shaking his head at his girlfriend. The TV was on, so he slid the remote out of her hand and turned it off. Zak pushed the coffee table further away from the couch and moved in between the furniture. He easily lifted her off the couch still wrapped in the blanket and carried her up to her bedroom.

Sliding her under the blankets he looked at Kayleigh her hair was spilling over the white pillow and her tan looked as though she were glowing. Zak leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead as he pulled the blankets up higher on her before he headed off to her bathroom. Leaving Kayleigh to her dreams.

Kayleigh woke up feeling hot only to find herself in her bed. Sitting up she glanced around trying to remember falling asleep here, but the last she remembers she fell asleep watching a rerun of House. Getting up from the bed, she heard her shower running and quickly realized that Zak was back. She decided for a sneak attack to finish off what had been going on this morning. Sliding down the hall she undressed as she went. Sliding off her long sleeved shirt first, then walking out of her shorts. She reached the door and opened it slowly trying to not make any noise. Leaving it open she stripped off what was left on her body, and slither in closer to the shower. Stepping behind the curtain she was faced with a naked Zak.

"Kales? I-." He started looking unsure. She grinned to him and dived right in as she moved closer to him her arms wrapping around his warm, wet skin as their mouths clashed together. Zak groaned against Kayleigh's mouth causing her to hold him tighter pushing her own naked body against his.

"Zak." She gasped out when she felt his hands slid down her body from her shoulders. Her hands slid down his sudsy body as her arms encircled his waist. Kayleigh was never one to jump anyone, no matter her history with them, or how hot the guy was. She was usually shy about sex, not that Zak was about to complain for being jumped in the shower. Zak figured this just another hormonal thing, and he full heartedly went with it.

"Kales…" He groaned into her ear as she pressed against him harder. He turned them around landing Kayleigh under the light stream of hot water, and letting it cascade down her body. Zak trailed his hands back up her body as he pulled her against him her now wet hair sticking to her skin. Kayleigh giggled as she leaned in and pressed her mouth to his while her hands roamed over every part of Zak's body. Zak groaned into the kiss deepening it as her hand brushed over his crotch. Reacting he picked her up and pinned her against the wall of the shower with his body. Her hips ground against his as her legs wrapped around him holding him against her. Kayleigh's hair was sticking to her face and Zak ran his hands over the hair as they held her tenderly.

"Kayleigh, I love you." He told her breathless. She kissed him quickly as her nails scratched down his wet back as he entered her.

"I love you too." She gasped out her head falling back against the cool wall of the bathroom. Zak practically growled as his head slid into the crook of her neck. As their bodies fell into a natural rhythm, Kayleigh felt her nails dig into Zak's skin as he slowly picked up the pace, and added power behind his thrusts.

"Zak," She gasped out as her hands scrabbled to grip his shoulders tightly. Water was still hitting them consistently as they continued their activity, Kayleigh felt herself climbing higher, and higher. Judging the sounds Zak was making by her ear she guessed he was as well.

"C'mon Kales..." He muttered. "Just let go." Kayleigh was getting closer and closer. She felt his grip on her hips tighten considerably as his thrust took on a rough edge to them. "Oh, god. Zak." She groaned in response as her nails dug into his skin. "Yes." She gasped out feeling herself reaching the edge.

She heard him groan as her nails slid back down his back leaving red marks on his skin. "Zak." She gasped softly as mewling noises seemed to come out of her throat. Zak groaned in response to her noises, "C'mon Kayleigh… Let go baby." She heard him mutter. His lips brushed her earlobe from the closeness and Kayleigh closed her eyes trying to fight back the release that was building up in her. Changing her grip Kayleigh hooked her arms around Zak's slippery neck and tightened her hold as her body was pressed against his tightly preventing him from thrusting so hard.

"Zak…" She groaned as she clutched herself to him. "Zak I don-." She began not wanting the feeling to end so soon. "Kayleigh," She heard him groan as one hand slid to her ass holding her up, "Cum for me." As soon as those words left his mouth she felt her entire body respond. "Huh. Zak!" She yelled as her muscles locked up as her hips jerked against his as her hands gripped any part of Zak as quickly as she could trying to hold him as close as possible. "Zak! Yes!" She cried out. Zak's grip on her hip tightened as she felt his entire body tighten up against her. Kayleigh's eyes were closed tightly as she held herself to him. She felt his thrusts slow down. Kayleigh's body relaxed in Zak's arms. She could practically feel Zak's muscles shaking from the effort it took to continue to hold her up. Their breathing was fast and hard _(No pun intended here. Ahahah.)_

"Zachary Alexander, I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too Kales." She heard him mutter as his arms went around her waist as he carried her out of the shower and down the hall towards the bedroom where they could relax. They were in bed, under the sheets when Zak looked down at Kayleigh with an eyebrow quirked, "You got undressed a little early." He told her.

Kayleigh giggled as she nodded, "I know. I wanted to surprise you quickly."

"Well you certainly did." Zak laughed out as his arm went around his girlfriend pulling her close as they settled under the covers, with that they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, well this is for my last reviewer. She wished for dirtier scenes, and I hope<strong>**this is dirty enough. I honestly have no idea where this idea came from, but let me know how you think it turned out. Thanks guys!**


	11. Rainbows End

**Disclaimer: I just want to make it known that I do not eat organically, nor have I ever been to a restaurant called the Rainbows End. Not that there's anything wrong with eating organically. I just can't do it. This is all internet research. Thanks! Also, I want to make it known that I made a mistake! I had no idea of Nick's daughter's birthday… It seems she was born later than I figured. For some reason I always thought she was born BEFORE the show started. She was actually born smack in the middle… 2010. So, now that that's been said let's get back to the story. We can pretend she was born earlier, right? I mean this obviously is not reality. Hahah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Rainbows End<br>**

* * *

><p>"Will you hurry up? We have to be there in like 45 minutes, and it takes that long just to get there!" Zak cried as he watched Kayleigh getting ready for dinner. Zak sighed as he smoothed down his grey button up shirt over his black denim jeans.<p>

"I know that, thank you." Kayleigh told him as she walked out of the bathroom in her little black dress and heels. Zak blinked in surprise, he almost didn't want to go to dinner anymore. Kayleigh huffed shaking her head as she made a move to pass Zak trying to put her make up bag back in the bedroom, however he grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. His eyes displaying the message he wasn't saying. She smirked tilting her head up looking him in the eyes. Leaning in slowly Zak let his lips brush over hers sending a shiver down her spine.

"Well, I'm about ready to say screw dinner, and carry you up stairs." Zak said wearing a smile. Kayleigh giggled as she slowly shook her head leaning up she kissed him.

"Nope." She told him. "Sorry…"

Zak groaned as his head fell forwards. "Well now _you're_ just wasting time." Kayleigh called back to him as she made her way down the stairs. Zak rolled his eyes at that as he followed Kales down the stairs, out of the house and into the car.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Kayleigh muttered as they pulled into the parking lot. Zak sighed as he turned the key shutting the ignition off.<p>

"Kinda…" He muttered running a hand through his hair.

"You've met them before, honey." Kayleigh pointed out to him with a chuckle as she kissed his cheek reassuringly. "Yeah, but that was as your brother's best friend, not the guy who got their youngest, and only daughter pregnant." Zak protested from the driver seat.

"Hey…" Kayleigh said as her hands turned his head in her direction as she leaned in kissing him with everything she had in her at the moment. "They already like you, Zak. They're not just suddenly gonna change their opinions now." Zak shrugged not feeling totally convinced about it.

"C'mon, we better get going." Kayleigh said as she opened her door and slipped out of his Aston Martin. "We're late as it is." She finished with a little smirk in Zak's direction as they walked towards Rainbows End.

"I freakin' love this place." Zak said as he caught up to Kayleigh taking her hand in his and pulled her along with him. Kayleigh chuckled shaking her head at her boyfriend.

"We're here with the Groff party." Zak said to the hostess waiting at the desk. She nodded with a smile, being sure to give Zak a good once-over. Kayleigh noticed this and was sure to mark her territory. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Zak, but he happily kept that under wraps as his own arm slid around Kayleigh's shoulders. He felt her hand trail low on his back as her nails scratched at it lightly. He smirked as they rounded the corner where the rest of her family was sitting. It was a half-moon shaped booth. Anabelle was strategically placed between Nick and Ronnie while Kathleen and James took up the far side.

"Kayleigh!" Kathleen cried getting up slowly and meeting them just before the table. Kathleen threw her arms around her daughter enveloping her in a massive hug. Zak nodded over at Nick. While Anabelle slipped out from underneath the table and raced over to Zak and her aunt.

"Uncle Zak!" She shouted as she raced over to him. He laughed scooping her up and tossing her in the air before catching her again.

"Hey, Belle." He replied. Kayleigh glanced at him wearing a smile knowing he'd be even better with his own kid… which would be coming soon.

"Auntie Kay." Anabelle said squirming for Zak to put her down. Kayleigh quickly picked her up and held her on her hips as she moved towards the table.

"Hey sweetie," Kayleigh greeted as she glanced to the table. "You're already eating?" She finished. Anabelle nodded quickly.

"Well, if you want desert, you better go finish it." Kayleigh told her as she set her on the booths seat. Ronnie quickly moved Anabelle back to her seat as Zak and Kathleen came to sit down too. Zak sat next to Kayleigh holding her hand under the table. Kathleen sat on the other end next to her husband, James. Nick was next to Kayleigh and Anabelle. While Ronnie was in the middle.

"Finally, you guys arrived." Nick said in way of greeting the couple. Zak and Kayleigh chuckled shaking their heads, "Yeah? Blame your sister. She insisted on changing several times before we left the house."

"Although you shouldn't complain seeing as how the first thing you did when I exited the bedroom was compliment me on my outfit." Kayleigh told him wearing a smile. As she pulled down her suddenly short dress.

"Either way, I'm glad you two are here." Kathleen interrupted, "It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you, sweetie." Kayleigh nodded a feeling of guilt hit her slightly, she's been putting off seeing her parents since going to Scotland with the guys, and finding out she was pregnant. She didn't know how to tell her parents the news.

"Yeah, sorry mom. I- I've been a bit busy." Kayleigh answered dismissively.

"Yeah, we can see that. What with your new relationship blooming." James said with a glance to Zak. The tone in her father's voice was the biggest neon flashing light that something was off with him._ Did Nick tell him already?_ Kayleigh thought worried now.

"What does that mean?" Kayleigh asked slightly defensive.

"Nothing just that using your head and figuring out a balance between-." Her dad started only to be cut off by Kathleen.

"James! We don't see our daughter as it is. D'you want to give her a reason to stay away?" Kathleen snapped at her husband giving him a glare.

"Of course not, Kathy. But, Zak has been-."

"Shush. We will talk about this later." Kathleen told him. James folded his arms over his chest as he settled back into scraping his food around his plate. James was never one to eat organically, which is why it surprised Kayleigh that they were meeting up here, unless of course her mother knew that Zak liked this place and decided to make it most comfortable for him.

Nick glanced at Zak's direction with his eyebrows raised. At Zak's questioning look Nick shrugged his shoulders slightly before focusing on a struggling Anabelle. She was trying to scarf down her organic little kid's meal, in a hurry to get to her desert.

"Uhm…" Kayleigh said softly feeling the awkward tension in the air surrounding the table.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" The waitress asked in an uppity mood. She came in at a perfect time, just as the tension was reaching a peaking point.

"Uhm, yeah, just water, please." Kayleigh replied not looking at the menu. The waitress nodded as she wrote it down then her eyes focused on Zak. "Uhmm… I'll take the same." Kayleigh gulped slightly at the tension still lurking around.

"Alright, and do you guys want to eat dinner, or join them for desert?" The waitress asked glancing at the whole table.

"NNNo! I hafnt finised ii tiner." Anabelle shouted through the food in her mouth.

Zak glanced to Kayleigh trying to figure out which she was craving at the moment. Kayleigh smirked at him with a whisper, "What d'you think?"

"We'll just have desert with the rest of them." Zak laughed out as his hand slid over Kayleigh's, holding it tightly.

The waitress nodded as she glanced around the table, "So…? Are you all ready for desert?" She asked.

"Yes!" Belle shouted from her seat between her parents behind plate with some leftover food on it.

"Uhh, Belle. Honey. You still have food on your plate." Nick began.

"B-but, it's- it's spinach. I don't like it." Belle began to argue. Nick glanced over to his wife unsure of the answer considering his daughter was ready to argue over this debate. Ronnie chuckled with a shrug.

"Well, you ate everything else. I guess it's okay, however you have to ask grandma, and grandpa… they might want some too." Anabelle looked over to her grandparents with a questioning expression on her face. Kathleen laughed aloud as she nodded her head while James shrugged his answer.

"Yay!" Belle shouted doing a little dance in her seat, "Mommy, are you getting desert?"

"I'm sure I'll pick at whatever your dad is having." She laughed resulting in a look from Nick while everyone else laughed. The waitress offered up the house special which was one big cake, the family all agreed on that sensing that it would be cheaper. Kayleigh craving chocolate everything, so that's what they settled for, however Kathleen voted for some shaved coconut on the top when nobody protested the waitress took the order back to the kitchen and all the family could do was wait.

"So, Kayleigh. How long have you and Zak been together?" Kathleen asked while she stared intently at the couple across the way. Kayleigh glanced to Zak, then to her brother and sister in-law for some help.

"About a month." Zak answered with a glance to Kales. Kayleigh nodded quickly in agreement, "Yeah that sounds about right."

Kathleen however glanced to Nick. Nick gave her a quick nod with a glance in Kayleigh's direction. Kayleigh felt her confusion rise. She knew Nick had told their parents that she and Zak had finally gotten together, but did he stop there?

"Weren't you two seeing each other before then?" James asked with an eyebrow quirked. Kayleigh opened her mouth to respond to that, but Nick cut her off.

"What?" His voice was sharp, and defensive.

"No." Zak began his tone told Kayleigh that he was annoyed, and ready to fight this one, even if it was her father. _We just got Nick to come around on this._ He thought quickly as he inwardly rolled his eyes. "We were very friendly, borderline flirty, but it never went beyond that until now." Zak stated.

_Well, there was that one time while she was in high school, but Zak doesn't even really known the truth to that one._ Kayleigh thought briefly. Kayleigh sighed feeling herself become slightly stressed at the turn of the conversation. _Leave it to my father to stir up conflict on a relaxing night out. _She thought running a hand through her hair. Zak glanced to her worriedly.

He leaned in whispering in her ear as the other's argued over when the new couple had gotten together. "You okay, sweetie?" She nodded minutely. It would have been barely perceptible if he hadn't been watching her.

"You want to get some fresh air?" He asked her. Kayleigh nodded quickly at that just wanting to get out of the confined space, with that Zak and her stood up. Kayleigh quickly walked away from the table towards the front door leaving Zak to face the group of 5, "Uhh, she- she needs some fresh air. We'll be back." With that he left feeling the awkward tension around him. He could understand Kayleigh's father not liking him. He obviously sensed that something was off, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Zak wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell her family that she was pregnant. It would 'cause things to escalate, and Kales would only get more stressed out- which wasn't good for the baby at all.

Zak met Kayleigh outside the restaurant. His arm went around her quickly pulling her into him comfortingly running a hand down her back. "You alright?" Zak asked her his tone showed how worried he was. Kayleigh pulled back and smiled up at him with a small nod.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just wish that my dad was so aggressive about us. It's not like he has a reason to be mad. He likes you already. You'd think he'd be happy I was with you over a total stranger."

"Well, Kales. He does have a reason to be mad. He just doesn't know it yet." Zak pointed out.

"Unless…" Kayleigh trailed off turning the other way to face the parking lot. "Unless Nick told them." She muttered.

"I don't think Nick would tell them. He knows it's not his place to tell them. It's ours." Kayleigh shrugged in response. She didn't think her brother would, but with the way her father was acting she wasn't sure.

"I don't know about that, Zak." She replied turning to face her boyfriend. Looking beyond him she found her brother standing in the doorway leading into the restaurant. "Oh." She finished as she sucked her lower lip into her mouth chewing on it nervously.

"I didn't tell them. Dad's kind of on the fence of figuring it out though. He knows something's up." Nick said to them as he came out into the parking lot.

Kayleigh looked between her brother and her boyfriend nervously. "I- I don't know how to tell them, exactly." Kayleigh muttered covering her face with her hands.

"Tell us what?" A man's voice asked from the doorway of the restaurant. Looking in that direction she faced off with her father. _Shit. _Kayleigh thought quickly as she gripped Zak's hand tightly heaving a sigh. _Well, it's now or never._

"I'm pregnant." She stated loud and clear for her father to hear. Zak looked to Kayleigh wearing an expression of shock. James blinked once, then twice. Opening his mouth Kayleigh prepared herself for all hell to break loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. What d'you think? Any opinions on hoe her parents should react? Let me know! Thanks again!<strong>


	12. Authors Note: My Return!

_**A/N: Too All The Returning Fans, as well my new ones.**_

**Hey guys, I wanted to update you that I'm currently getting back into writing/finishing my stories, it's been quite a while I had a lot of stuff going on in life, but I now have a new baby that keeps me super busy. However, believe me I'm probably just as excited about writing as all of you all are. I've missed writing terribly. I'm starting with this story, so be on the look out for a new chapter. **

**Thank you all so much for your patience and understanding.**

**XXTigerXEyesXX26**


	13. Rainbows End prt 2

**Chapter 12: Crackpot Show**

* * *

><p>You're funny. Really Kayleigh. Who knew you were such a comedian Kayleigh." James said shaking his head.<p>

She blinked debating if she should feel offended or not. "I'm not-." She began softly. However, someone else cut her off. "She's not kidding." It was Zak.

She watched as her father's eyes slid down to her and Zak's clasped hands. "Excuse me?" James asked. His deep voice low, teetering on the line of threatening.

"She-." Zak began. His tone was tinged with a ton of emotion. "She's not-." His voice shook a bit, and Kayleigh could feel Zak's hold on her hand loosen. A moment passed where nothing was said until finally, "We're not kidding." Zak tightened his grip on Kayleigh's hand. "We're being very serious." Zak finished with a rather fierce expression.

"I knew it!" James cried shaking his head as his eyes stayed glued on Zak with a particularly nasty gleam. "I knew there was something up with you two. It was too sudden, you've been so secluded, secretive." He continued on. Kayleigh and Zak remained silent at the accusations. He was right, they've been very secretive about the whole thing. "There are other options you know?" James stated suddenly, his tone much softer as his eyes focused on his daughter.

Kayleigh's brow furrowed in confusion, her mouth opening. "Are you actually suggesting I abort my child? Why? Cause you think Zak and I can't do this? Cause you think I can't do this?" Kayleigh saw Zak flinch slightly at the words tumbling out of her mouth, but she was too mad to give a damn just now.

James shook his head, "No, not just those things. You're to young-."

Kayleigh cut him off, "I'm 23!"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. You're 23! You know everything and have life all figured out!" Her dad yelled back. He took a breath letting it sigh out in frustration, "Look, you don't want to be in a relationship just because you feel like you have to be in it. It's not good for you. Either of you." At the las part James let his eyes flick to Zak. Kayleigh's mouth fell open. It finally clicked. Her dad thought they were only doing this cause of the pregnancy. "It's very admirable, but stupid. Especially when there are so many other options now a days."

"I love her."Zak's words suddenly hit Kayleighy through her shock. Turning to look at him she saw his expression was beyond fierce now.

"What?" James asked looking confused between the young couple. "I love her. I love Kayleigh. I'm in love with your daughter."

"You can't possib-." James confused face looking between the two. "You've been together a month..."

"I. Love. Her." Zak said his eyes locked on James. Kayleigh let the words sink in. She was basking in the amazing moment. The nervous flutter in her stomach. Her heart beating faster at Zaks admission. "I love you too." She told him smiling from ear to ear.

"No!" James shouted. "You're ruining your life, Kayleigh! You were gonna go back to school! Be an editor!" James shook his head, pissed.

"Dad-!" Nick cut in trying to defuse the situation.

"No!" James yelled over his sons protest turning on him. "How can you be okay with this? Your best friend, and your sister? They've only been together a month, and she already knows shes' pregnant? That means they were doing this behind everyone's backs!" James paused as if it just hit him. "How could you let this happen?! How stupid are you Nick?!" Nick's expression changed to one of outrage, "Excuse me-?" He began cutting off his father's long rant.

"Whoa, whoa, he's not my fucking keeper, Dad!" Kayleigh yelled as she made a move to get closer to the two men yelling. However, Zak's arm now wrapping around her waist prevented it.

"You're damn right I'm not!" Nick agreed with a glance to his sister. The siblings now seemed to face off with their father. James just shook his head. He looked tired all of a sudden, defeated almost.

"I had so much hope for you Kales. Now what're you gonna do? Be like Ronnie? A stay at home mom? Living off of the money Zak brings home from that crackpot show?" James just shook his head, sadly now.

"It's not a crackpot show-." Kayleigh defended.

"It's real." Nick added. Zak didn't even attempt to say anything, he was too pissed to open his mouth. He understood Nick and Kayleigh's dad wasn't happy, but that was a low blow.

"Yeah, whatever." James agreed half-heartedly. Thus ending the conversation by putting his hand up and walking off to his car. After a slight pause the glass doors leading to the resturaunt was opened and Kathleen came bursting out. "You're pregnant?" She asked looking between Zak and Kayleigh. At their nods Kayleigh watched her mothers face light up.

"Ahhh! A baby! Oh, I'm so excited! Finally!" Kathleen seemed genuinely happy, but after the arguement that just took place it was kinda hard for Kayleigh to be happy about anything at the moment. Kathleen continued to babble on excitedly as she handed Kayleigh her clutch, which she took feeling numb. Ronnie came up behind Kathleen carrying a plastic bag of leftovers. She was toting Anabelle along with her by hand.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind, but your mom has a way of beating things out of you with questions. It was like she already knew..." Ronnie finshed as some sort of lame explaination.

"I had a dream about it a little while back, You know how I am with my dreams." Kathleen added. She paused suddenly looking at the three in front of her. "What's wrong? Kales? Sweetie? What happened?"

Kayleigh looked at her mother as her eyes watered. "Sweetheart?" Kathleen made a move to hug her, but Kayleigh turned and raced off in the other direction towards the car she came in with Zak. Turning to her son Kathleen asked, "Where's your father?" Her voice sharp, and accusing. Nick just shook his head.

"Probably back at the car. Tired from all his yelling." Kathleen sighed with a shake of her head.

"God. The bill. Did anyone tell the-." Zak began his eyes going towards the building they stood in front of.

"Oh yes dear." Kathleen assured with a kind smile. "It's all bee taken care of."

"No, you didn't have to." Zak began as he pointedly looked to Nick. They both began to pull out their wallets.

"Please, Zak. You and Kayleigh ordered waters... Besides, **I** didn't. My dear, sweet husband was more then happy to foot the bill." With that she pulled out a card with _James_ _R. Groff_ engraved on it.

"Well, I better get going. I have a grown man to lecture on our hour drive back to the hotel."

She hugged Anabelle kissing the top of her head. Said goodbye to Ronnie, and her son then turned to Zak. "Be sure to tell Kayleigh to call me. and make sure she takes care, please." She pulled Zak in for a hug, which he returned, shocked but made sure to return. They watched as she walked off.

"Okay, Zak. Here you go." Ronnie said as she passed the big plastic bag off on him. "Its the cake. I figured you guys would want the left overs." She said as she scooped up Belle. "You better get going, Kales is probably really upset."

Zak nodded hiss goodbyes before turning and making his way to the car. To Kayleigh. To his child.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, Alright. I know it's literally been forever, but this is what I have after not writing for nearly two years. It's a bit rough, but I have to work at sharpening my skills, and let me tell you. It's hard to focus on writing everything when my beautiful chid decides she doesn't want to nap, but wants to sit on mommy's lap while she types out this story. lol Well I hope you liked it. Please be sure to leave a review. Thanks so much for reading.<br>XXTigerXEyesXX26**


End file.
